Guardian Angel
by Magooke
Summary: Malik is sent to Jerusalem, where he feels he is left and forgotten by the brotherhood to sulk in his own anger and self loathing. That is until the mentor sends someone to hopefully aide the Dai. Malik/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do a NOT own Assassin's Creed! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy! I honestly don't give huge author notes unless someone reviews, then I give a shout out haha**

_Great Mentor,_

_I have heard of the tragedy that befell Masyaf, part of me wishes I was there in attempt to aid my brothers, but part of me also knows that if I was there I would do little to cease the slaughter._

_You have done much for me already Al Maulim, you allowed my family to live within your protective walls and close to me while I worked in the Brotherhood. Let it be known that I feel no anger towards anyone for the death of my wife and son, I cannot speak for my daughter though and can only hope that comforting words in a form of a letter might aid her. But I must ask for you for one more favor, my daughter is still a spirited child, I do not believe she could be taken as a wife at this time and properly cared for. Please, Al Maulim, find some sort of use for her amongst the Brotherhood while she matures? I know most women are indeed betrothed by her age, but with my line of work I did not take the time to find her a proper suitor._

_If this is not an option, I must then ask that you remove me from my current assignment so that I may properly guide my daughter._

_Safety and Peace,  
Yunus Karim_

Al Maulim paced in front of a young girl, she looked to only have been sixteen at best, in this society she would have been late for marriage but still available. The mentor saw that she was well mannered since the moment that she entered, Abbas had led her to him and she had followed directly behind him, like a shadow. And then when Al Maulim greeted her, she responded with the upmost respect and in kind, bowed, and kept her gaze downcast. Her headress hid her mouth and nose, her hair protectively tucked away. And Al Maulim could tell that she had cried recently as her eyes were still a tad bit red. She was quite beautiful, Al Maulim would admit, of what he could see anyways, her clothing hugged her form just enough to reveal a modest, lean form, she had slight broad shoulders which told him she did some sort of labor - he was curious as to what but supposed it was none of his concern.

"Do not look so worried, Nadia Karim, I have known your father for some time, I wouldn't dare betray his trust by shunning his daughter from Masyaf," he said.

He could see her shoulders relax slightly in relief as she gave a nod and spoke once more, "my father has told me of your kindness, but my brother has spoken of the discipline you bring upon the brotherhood. One that is needed of course, and one rightfully feared."

He chuckled at her flattery, "have I not seen you with the healers?"

"Evet (Yes), my father felt it was a good practice for a woman," Nadia answered, still get to lift her gaze even though he was now standing directly before her.

"It is," he agreed, "have you ever been to Jerusalem?" She shook her head, "with you able to wed, the brotherhood may no longer use your services. But, I won't turn away from a master assassin's child so coldly...you shall travel to Jerusalem and aide a Dai there, he has recently been injured and I fear that he might be struggling. Do anything of him that is required, he's an honest man, I know him well, so you have nothing to fear. Can you do that for me, Nadia?"

"Of course, anyway that I may do my part," she responded politely and Al Maulim nodded, told her to prepare to leave, and dismissed her with a 'safety and peace', which she returned and then turned and left.

Returning to her home, Nadia stood in the doorway awkwardly, her gaze falling to the place where her mother and brother had died. She remembered her mother shoving her underneath the counter, rushing to hide elsewhere before the Templars burst into their home and- she had scrubbed at the blood stained floor for hours, almost the entire day until an healer found her sobbing as she scrubbed roughly, her fingers were currently bandaged from her abuse to make the blood disappear. Nadia quickly walked out of the main room and entered her small cramped bedroom and began packing, as ordered. She packed only what was necessary, she didn't want to be a bother to anyone and so didn't want to bring many bags and seem as though she, well, had a lot of baggage. She passed her brother's room, his door remained tightly shut, but she entered her parents bedroom and collected any valuables that Nadia did not want a thief to obtain. The last thing she packed was a small dagger, her brother had given it to her once he saw how the other boys flirted with her as she grew into her body.

There was a knock at the door, jolting her from her thoughts, "One moment, please." She said as she grabbed her head dress and quickly covered her curly locks and his her face once more, only her hazel eyes peeking from between the two cloths as she went to the door.

A young man was there, it pained her how he looked so much like her brother, Rashik. The image of him racing in, giving a shout of rage at the sight of his fallen mother and immediately fighting Templars, how fluidly he had moved, like a dance, and then how it came to an abrupt end as he miscalculated and a sword was shoved through his chest. He had fallen to the triune after a disgusted kick, and Nadia had covered her mouth in shock as she looked into the lifeless brown orbs of her brother.

"Ms. Karim, I am here to escort you to Jerusalem," he explained, his voice was gentle and kind as she nodded her head.

"I was just finishing, forgive me to keep you waiting," she said as she left the door open for him and moved back to her room and collected her bags, lifting them herself and carrying them outside. Nadia noticed she did not give her a name, and though this bothered her a bit, she supposed it was not her place to request for any information - he was already doing so much by escorting her all the way to Jerusalem.

"No need to ask for it, you have not kept me waiting long," he said as he attempted to take her bags, she stubbornly declined. He settled for holding the door open for her instead and led her to a horse, she froze mid-step.

"We are riding on just a horse," she questioned, though she was able to keep her tone neutral her eyes betrayed her by widening just a bit.

"Yes, it is too far to simply walk, it's an entire days trip, I assure you traveling by horse will make it easier and hopefully quicker," the young assassin insisted as he put her bags on the horse. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded in understanding though she still did not want to go anywhere near the horse, she decided to give one last longing look to her home, then to Masyaf. The assassin waited patiently as he saw her shoulders slacken slightly, as though defeated. He shuffles nervously, "My lady? Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you," she added as he helped her up, the horse swayed a bit and Nadia clutched onto the saddle for dear life as the assassin easily leaped on from behind, trapping her before he clicked his tongue and the horse set off without further encouragement.

**Chapter One: Malik, the Enraged Bureau Leader**

_My dear Abba,_

_Please do not worry for me as that shall only cause concern from me, I fear with the distraction of me you shall not fair well with your assignments. I'm taking mother's and Rashik's death as best as I can, I will not lie that both deaths pain me. I wish I had been a boy, maybe I could have done something, instead of a weak girl! But there is nothing I may do except wish and entertain my thoughts with "what if"s._

_Al Maulim was generous and kind, he has allowed for me to be cared for as long as I care for a Malik Al-Sayf. I do not understand why a grown man needs caring after, but I did not question the man's orders, and hopefully neither shall this Malik person._

_Safety and peace, but most importantly with my love,  
Nadia._

The trip had been long and tiring, and the assassin, who introduced himself as Nimid, found it quite difficult to pass by guards with Nadia jumping each time the horse made a sudden snort or bobbed his head anxiously. Her back stayed tense and firm the entire ride, obviously intent on not touching him more than what was necessary, he understood this well; he wasn't her husband. Their culture strictly explained how woman were to only be exposed to the touch of their husband, they were just property basically. Nimid figured that she would soon go tired or her back would cramp and she would relax against him, but she did not slacken at all, not even when she slept, she had dozed off once, her eyes completely closed. She had wobbled backwards and the moment that she realized what was happening, she straightened once more on the horse, her white-knuckled grip never slackening on the horse's saddle either. Now that they were int he city, both were forced to walk, pulling the reigns of the horse gently along and weaving through the crowded streets, though they parted at the sight of the massive horse trotting along behind.

Both were worn and exhuasted, eager for an afternoon rest, but both were stubbornly refusing to show just how tired they were as they marched onwards. "We're here," Nimid announced to her, and he saw the slightest flicker of relief as he removed her bags from his steed, she took them before he could insist on carrying them any further. They entered a small enclosed garden, the doorway into the bureau still hidden as best as possible behind some trees and bushes, not many entered this garden anyways. Nimid produced a key, it had been given to him by Al Maulim to enter the bureau - he would return it to the Mentor the moment he entered Masyaf; he opened the door and gestured for her to enter first, which she kindly accepted, shuffling in and giving a soft sigh as the shade cooled them off almost immediately.

"Safety and peace, brother," Nimid said as he stepped through a doorway, immediately bowing to a young man. Nadia flicked her gaze around curiously, but immediately dropped them at the sight of a man, keeping her gaze to the ground much like she had when speaking with Nimid and even more so when she was speaking with the great mentor.

"Safety and peace, novice," Malik said his tone was harsh and cold, his dark gaze fell upon the woman who stared intently at the ground, he immediately assumed that it was because of his arm and narrowed his gaze at her, "you must be tired from your journey, rest and we shall speak of your assignment when we have much needed privacy." His tone was like ice, Nimid didn't question the Dai, but nodded in thanks and moved towards the usual entrance towards some pillows and rugs to rest. The Dai moved around the counter and approached her quickly, "You. What business could you possibly have with me?"

Malik watched her produce a letter, quickly as to not waste more of his time. He snatched it from her hand, a bit annoyed that she still refused to look up at him, instead staring intently at the ground as though it was one of the most interesting things in the world. He opened the letter and read it, the woman did not move, didn't even shuffle uncomfortable, simply stood and waited. His hands slowly began to clench the letter in his hands as he grew angrier and angrier. Finally unable to take no more, he rounded on the woman, "Seriously? Does the great mentor think so little of me that I cannot care for my own well being," he hollared at her, as though she was in on this decision, she didn't move, didn't look at him as he yelled, and that angered the Dai further, "Well, woman? Out with it! What use could you possibly be to me? Hm?"

"Assassin Al-Sayf, please, I assure you I can be of some use towards you. I can heal," she explained.

"No one here needs healing," Malik snapped back.

The Dai saw a flicker of fear at his anger, but it was quickly gone as there was a slight pause before she went on, in a bit of a smaller and more timid voice, "I cook, I clean-"

"Any whore off the street can do that," he yelled once more.

"Dai! I do not mean to impose, but please, this matter is to be taken up with Al Maulim himself, not with her...she is only doing her job," Nimid had returned at the yelling, he moved to put a shoulder on Malik, but the Dai glared at him angerily as though daring the young assassin to touch him. Nimid dropped his hands before continuing on, "there is no point in barrating the young lady, when she was simply following orders, no?" He said gently, Nimid had only spent a couple of days with the woman, but the way her shoulders were tense and how she had taken the slightest step back, she was obviously on guard due to the Dai's unexpected anger.

Malik said nothing for a while, glaring at the woman who continued to stare intently at the ground. Finally he broke the silence, "Fine. I do not have a lot of room left though, you may take the empty supplies closet."

She gave a small bow in thanks and then asked him in the same timid voice, "may I assist you with anything, hadritak (sir) ?"

"No. Leave me," he growled before returning behind the counter and watching her scurry off to the supplies closet that he had indicated earlier and entering it, leaving a crack for her to move around quietly, Malik glared in hopes to hear some sort of shuffling noise so that he might snap at her to be quiet, but none came. He hurriedly began writing a letter to Al Maulim, demanding a reason as to why the woman was now residing with him, he sent it out by a pigeon immediately before returning to his work on his own, but his mind was elsewhere as he tried to continue drawing his map of the holy land, but soon had to simply stop in fear of messing up his work, and instead read until Nimid was ready for his assignment.

_My wonderful Nadia,_

_I wish I could be there to hold you, you have become too wise and far too accustomed to the assassin ways, it is unfair to you. I knew I never had to worry about you, but I always do anyways, it's what us fathers do best. Our children could be living under our own roofs on some remote island and we would still worry about them._

_I know the former assassin, Malik Al-Sayf, I trained him even. He is a good man, though I have heard that his attitude has grown rather sour since his loss. Nadia, he has gone through much, please be patient with him. I'm certain you two shall get along well once you get to know one another. Hopefully I shall be back in three weeks time, we shall speak of marriage then._

_With much love,  
Abba_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **So I didn't realize that people were reading my story! But I saw that I had two favorites and one review! I am no longer getting any notifications from fanfiction anymore, which is odd. But anywho, please review! Thanks to **XxLAWLxX** for your review! I encourage others to review as well, I absolutely love constructive criticism (I simply take flames as criticism so even "flamers" are encouraged to review).

I am a bit worried that I might be making her a bit too Mary Sue...So please leave a review! If I had to name her weakness it would be her being weak (physically) and her shy personality..but I fear that that might be going away because of the chapter below. So please review! Thanks.

**Chapter Two: Make Her Break**

After a brief nap in her new room, if it could even be called that, Nadia rose from her sleep and gave a soft stretch. She had brought a single blanket, as she had assumed that she would have a proper room and thus a proper bed; she had laid that down on the floor so she wasn't sleeping on just the ground, and had used her bag full of clothes as her pillow. She rose from her resting place, crossing her legs and rubbing her eyes sleepily, she was a tad bit sore still yet from her travels but she knew that she had work still yet to do. She rose, swiped her hands quickly over her leggings and tunic to be certain she was properly covered before exiting the supplies closet once she had fixed her headdress once more on the top of her head.

Timidly her hazel orbs moved towards the young man who seems to harbor a hate towards her already, he was not paying any attention to her, simply continued his work. As quietly as possible, she made her way into the other room, not daring to look up at the young man unless he barked at her an order or some sort of retort towards her. But thankfully, he said nothing and allowed her to pass without even a scolding, which she was thankful for as she reached the kitchen. She tried to be as quiet as possibly, being certain to close cabinets carefully instead of simply knocking them shut and allowing them to bang noisily; Nadia quickly immersed herself in her work, chopping up whatever vegetables she could find, mentally making a list of things that she would like to get at the market tomorrow, and using the water that was fetched from the well to create a sort of soup.

A gentle thud was heard, and Nadia couldn't help but curiously poke her head in the doorway to see Nimid dressed in the usual assassin robes, "Safety and peace, Malik." HIs gaze first moving to the supply closet before landing on Nadia and giving a smile as he pulled down his cowl, "and safety and peace to you as well, my lady. What is that delicious smell?"

Nadia blushed and was about to answer when Malik spoke up, "Instead of focusing on your stomach and flattery, how about you pay attention. Tell me. What did you find?"

Nadia practically shrank away at Malik's harsh words, but said nothing as she stirred the soup that sat in a small pot over a fire. She sat in a chair, sewing one of her tunics carefully, a sleeve had been torn. Nimid had joined her after the chatter had finished, smiling and greeting her happily, "And how was your rest?"

"It was well, thank you, I did not even hear you get up and leave," she pointed out.

"I had to stretch my legs, and I decided to get a bit of a jump start on my assignment anyways," he said dismissivally before going on in a bit of a quieter tone, "do not allow Maliks anger earlier to betray him, he is quite nice when you get to know him."

Nadia wanted to speak up, state her opinion, but instead she simply nodded. She supposed she understood how it would look to the poor man at the sight of her, he was already crippled, sent to Jerusalem after being forced to step down from being an assassin, and now a humble bereau leader. There was no shame in the position, and if it had been his choice to become one, Nadia knew that he might not be as grumpy, but it hadn't been, and now Al Maulim had sent her here specifically to aide him. Nadia was a woman, property, it would be much like a horse caring for it's rider. _Regardless, he should stop being so arrogant. And should stop focusing his anger onto me when I have done nothing wrong-_ "ah!" She gasped as she had shoved her needle through her stitch, the point poking her finger enough to draw blood. She put her finger to her mouth tenderly, grumbling at how foolish she had been before she tied off her stitch properly and held out the arm, putting her arm through to make certain that it would stay in place.

"You are quite handy, could I ask you to fix my robes? There are some holes in some places," Nimid explained sheepishly.

"Of course," she answered as she tested the soup once more and then got three bowls and filled one for Nimid, Malik, and herself. She quickly cut up some bread, grabbed a couple of pieces and then places Malik's soup and some bread on a wooden tray and walks it into the other room.

Malik's sharp gaze is immediately on her as she places the food on an empty space, _if looks could kill,_ Nadia thought as she have a small pause before him for him to say anything to her; insult her, yell at her, anything. Her gaze was concentrated on the floor as she waited, and finally, he gave a, "Leave me." And Nadia quickly scurried back into the other room where Nimid was currently helping himself to a second.

Nadia was forced to undo her headress, at least the part around her mouth, in order to eat. Nimid politely said nothing, but as he glanced up and saw her he was taken aback at her beauty, she was quite normal really, a simple beauty, but because of her quiet demeanor and timid attitude, Nimid had always thought he would find something much more graceful. But Nadia had a sharply defined jaw, a small chin that matched her just as tiny nose, her lips were thin as well, a bit cracked from her biting and picking at them. Some freckles dotted her round cheeks, and complexion was an even, natural tan. There was nothing amazingly beautiful about her, she was simply ordinary as she took careful sips of her soup.

"Do you write to your father often," Nimid asked in conversation.

Nadia nodded politely, "_Evet _(Yes), as often as I can," she said as she took another sip, realizing she should continue the conversation, she asked, "and what of your family?"

"Lost my mother when I was little, followed in my father's footsteps with the Creed, as many of the boys have," he explained, the rest of dinner was left in silence, both enjoying the quiet and them both being able to sit on anything besides a horse. Nimid remembered the white knuckled grip she had on the saddle, how tense she had been in alarm and Nimid wanted to ask why she was so fraud of horses, but she suddenly fixed her headress so that the fabric was covering her mouth once more and rose.

"If you give me your robes I shall be certain to see them quickly," she explained as she gathered her dishes and placed them on the counter. She turned to face him but blushed as she saw his bare chest and faced away from him and went out towards Malik once more. Again, the Dai refused to acknowledge her presence as she silently took his empty bowl - she refrained from smiling as she knew it would show in the crinkle in her eye, refilled his bowl, and then returned it to the man. As she re-entered for a second time, she attempted not to blush as Nimid stretched lazily, his outer tunic lay on her chair as she took his bowl and washed the dishes properly before returning to her seat and starting her sewing.

Nadia worked diligently, silently, and quickly. Her stitching wasn't marvelous, but it would do just fine; she needed more practice that was for certain. She raised the robes up and inspected them herself, looking over to Nimid- he was gone! Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked around the place but did not find him at all. Nadia folded the robes carefully, like a delicate flower, and then proceeded to edit the room in search of Nimid.

Not seeing him, she looked to Malik and warily asked him, "Hadritak (Sir), the young assassin, where has he gone?"

The moment she spoke, cold brown orbs were on her. Nadia wanted nothing more to shrink away, and just as she was always taught, she lowered her gaze. But she wanted nothing more than to glare right back at him for acting as though she was some sort of nuisance, she hadn't even done anything to him yet! Nadia knew that she was a bit of a klutz and that she allowed her mind to wander far too often than was proper for a young lady, but she hadn't done anything to him! But even if she were to yell this at him, her voice would turn timid and meek, afraid of angering him further. Best not to poke the angry tiger already in its cage.

"He went off on an assignment, what do you want woman," he barked at her coldly. At being so blantantly called such, her hazel eyes widened in shock, unable to hide her surprise at the venom in his voice. In the confines of Masyaf, Nadia had never been called a "woman" so coldly, she knew there was a hierarchy of power, and had heard how in other lands that woman were treated quite unfairly, but this was the first time Nadia was being held to this sexist anger. "Well? Out with it? The mentor said you'd be useful, but all you've done thus far is use up my time by simply standing there!"

That seemed to snap her out of her shock as her eyes returned to their normal size and she continued, though her voice wavered once in the beginning, but she had quickly regained control, "I-I was only trying to return his robes, he asked me to stitch them for him," she explained, Malik glared at her for a long time before finally tearing his gaze from her to land on the pillows and blankets before returning his critical gaze towards her. Nadia nodded her head mutely and quickly moved over to the blankets and placed the robes on Nimid's sleeping space before returning towards the Dai, carefully collecting the dinner tray (Nadia had to bite back a slight smile at the sight that he eaten everything), and then returning to the kitchen area.

As she washed the dishes and cleaned, Malik took out the letter he had received from Al Maulim, he had responded to her angry letter, Maulim's writing much more readable, unlike Malik's angry scribbling. The Mentor had explained that this was not some sort of mistake and that his pride needed to be swallowed, basically scolded Malik as though he were some sort of novice. This only infuriated Malik further; cast away into Jerusalem, given a _woman_ to aid him, and now the Mentor scolded him as though he was some novice instead of speaking to him respectfully like the former assassin he used to be, instead of a crippled man with no longer any family. Furiously, he shoved the letter back into a book and examined the map that he had diligently worked on.

His vision blurred and Malik huffed as he decided to call it a night, he walked around the counter with ease before entering his room to retire for the night. Nadia watched him leave before she re-entered the room, she quietly set to work; collecting dirty ink pots and brushes, properly stacking books or putting them away on shelves, she cleaned the ink pots and the brushes and returned them to their proper place, and then when her work was done, she turned out the last candle, looked to see if Nimid had returned or not (he hadn't), and then she retired to her supply closet and went to sleep.

_My dearest Abba,_

_I am trying to be as patient as possible, it does not help that I have received her headstrong personality. But I know you are right, Malik is probably a very nice man. I'm just afraid that he has been hurt too much to show any kindness._

_The city of Jerusalem is very different from the nice city of Masyaf, I am yet to be outside but I hear people yelling at one another over the smallest thing, things that I feel are irrelevant. A woman bumps a man and she gets called a "wench" and to watch where she is going. Part of me misses the sheltered life of Masyaf, but I know that I should be grateful for the Order and their generosity. _

_I'm sorry my letter is so short, I haven't done too much worth bringing up at the moment, and today will be my first day out of the house._

_Missing you dearly,_

_Nadia_

_Forty-five...sixty...ninety...one hundred, four hundred,_ Nadia triple counted before depositing the coins into a small purse and then exiting her closet, she was up before even Malik as she went to the kitchen and warmed up some bread for breakfast. Her mind wandered to win she would sleep in, the smell of warm bread rousing her from her sleep as her mother prepared breakfast herself. She smiled softly at the thought, her brother joining her occasionally; tears pricked her eyes as she thought of how much both fought so angrily at one another, both would get so mad with the other. But now looking back, how she wished she could shake herself to get rid of petty rivalries and simply treasure the afternoons they had on a weekly basis, cherish them, instead of looking for a fight with her brother. Inhaling sharply, she quickly wiped her eyes and controlled herself, just in time too as she heard footsteps.

"That smells delicious," Nimid's hoarse voice came, she cleared her throat to be certain that she could speak clearly as she placed the bread on the counter to cool. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I figured if I'm staying here I should get to know the market properly," Nadia explained politely, as she put her purse of coins in her dress, that way a thief couldn't slip coins from her too easily and so she wouldn't jingle when she walked and draw attention to herself. "I need to get a couple of things as well."

"Would you like me to escort you," Nimid offered politely.

Nadia was about to respond when a sharp "novice!" cut her off and both gave a slight flinch at the harsh tone, "seems you have other obligations." Nimid gave a soft smile before ducking out of the room and towards Malik, Nadia cut up the last fruit that was there and placed it in a bowl, and placed the bowl and the baked bread onto the tray. When she heard Malik dismiss the assassin, she handed him the tray as he immediately went to work, not mentioning how his work space had been cleaned last night at all.

Nadia pondered for a moment whether or not she should bring up her leaving, she had just opened her mouth to get his attention when he snapped at her, "What?"

Her eyebrow twitched, and though she didn't know it, Malik felt a sick satisfication at this; he didn't know the woman well, all he knew was her name! What he did know based on observation, was that she kept herself composed rather well, and Malik could tell from the slight twitch of her brow and how her eyes had widened last night when he had called her a woman coldly, like her gender was an insult.

She huffed out a breath of air, which made Malik's chest swell that he had gotten under her skin before she said in a calm tone that didn't for a second give away her annoyance at his behavior, "I thought I would go into the market, unless you have an objection, hadritak (sir)," she stated, and even Malik was a bit surprised that she allowed her slightly snide comment to pass her lips. He had honestly expected her to take his anger in silence and show any resistance, she had surprised him and the Dai was not surprised often.

"None," he stated simply, and to not be bested, he quickly added, "get out of my sight, your mere presence ills me."

Once more he watched in a childish satisfaction as she bristled before him, he half expected her to storm up to him and slap him. And he was curious how much restraint she was having as she simply turned on her heel and moved towards the back door and left without a backwards glance. He drummed his fingers for a brief moment, allowing himself to ponder about the woman. And for a moment he wasn't angry anymore; he felt guilty for his childish behavior, guilty for shoving her in the supply closet like some servant, and moreso guilty for not even offering her an escort or a map. He was a Dai after all, his greatest asset was gathering information for the assassins that had assignments here, it was the only skill he could exercise left as an assassin as well; he knew how dangerous the streets of Jerusalem for woman were at the moment. As quickly as the moment had been there, it was gone. He was angry once more at the woman, she was the epitome of all his anger: her cool and calm demeanor was like Altairs, just missing the arrogance and the mouth to match it - though her snappy comebacks showed that the attitude was bubbling at the surface. She was a reminder of how Al Maulim practically deserted him in the city, and furthermore thought so little of him that he needed aid from a woman!

He threw a pot in his anger, ink splotting on the wall and on the floor as he clutched onto his arm in slight pain. The stumped limb throbbing angerily, pulsating through his entire being and only making the Dai angrier. He quickly masked his pain though as he heard the faint drop of an assassin entering his bereau.

Nadia had just wanted to get out - get away! The man was insufferable, incorgiable, disgusting, arrogant- the list went on and on! Nadia let out a snarl of frustration, making a couple of people look to her curiously, but she stormed onward, not even taking a moment to acknowledge them as she walked. The warm air did little to simmer her frustrations, but she took a deep breath and looked around, only now realizing that her feet had just taken her anywhere, she had no clue where the bereau was, or where the market was. Groaning at her own stupidity, she turned and back tracked her steps in hopes to find the small garden a second time, she vageuly remembered the way they took when they had entered the city, but that would do her little good as she would have to find the _right_ entrance that Nimid and she had entered through, and there had to be multiple entrances.

A stroke of luck allowed her to find the garden, and she exhaled lightly before setting off for a second time, following the flow of people as she memorized her steps carefully. Finding little landmarks to help herself back, she beamed at the sight of the market and hurried away towards a merchant stand.

Nadia got the food needed first, deciding that was more important, she attempted to haggle a price with a merchant with many rugs, but he wouldn't budge at all. With her purse significantly lighter, Nadia carried her purchases back, everything was in a small crate a woman was kind enough to give to her. She had taken a pause on a division as she looked for a landmark. She had just found one when a man slammed into her, she clutched her purchases in surprise as she stumbled backwards, and another man shoved her out of the way. Nadia stumbled once more, apologizing furiously before she hit something so hard that she fell to the ground. Her crate scuttled, but a stroke of luck allowed it to stay upright properly and none of her purchases to spill.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Nadia apologized, vaguely she realized that people were no longer walking in the crowded intersection and she pondered what made them run off before a hard kick landed on her side. Nadia went down, holding her side as she looked up in confusion - but her eyes widened to saucers as she saw a Templar before her.

"Watch where you are going, whore," he snapped at her.

Nadia rose carefully as she said, "I'm sorry, sir, I'm just not-" she stumbled a bit at the blow, clutching her face in pain. The Templar had back handed her with a metal hand, she looked to him in utter shock.

"How dare you speak to me! Who is this gypsy's escort," he demanded, anyone looking on either scurried to go around the entire area to their destination or shook their head.

Nadia tried again, "Please sir, if I may, I came alone-" she flinched as he raised his again, this seemed to make him chuckle as Nadia quickly down cast her gaze; she wanted nothing more than to be in her closet! No, she wanted nothing more than to be in Masyaf! The Templar signaled the guard to grab her things, and he dumped them on the ground.

"You are new, so I'll let you off with a warning, woman," he growled, getting close to her, but Nadia refused to back down; already hurt from what happened. "But next time, I'll enjoy the spoils." And with that, he left.

Nadia dropped, gathering what she could into the crate and returning to her brisk pace. Her eye throbbed, and she realized halfway home, she had closed it and it was far too swollen to open. She slipped into the garden and quickly into the bereau. Nadia placed the crate on the counter as she silently began to cry, when she heard someone enter. She quickly composed herself and tried to look too busy for interaction.

"Lady Nadia, I am leaving," Nimid announced, close behind her by the sounds of it, "I have already fetched you water fr the well. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, no. Have a safe trip back," she said as she continued to look preoccupied.

Nimid furrowed his brows and asked, "are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just busy," Nadia waved a hand towards him as she continued working on nothing in particular. Nimid said nothing but a soft bye and finally left her alone.

Nadia heaved a sigh as she went to work on preparing dinner, Malik never shouted for her and so she didn't bother asking him if he needed anything. Once dinner was finished, Nadia only made enough for one as she wasn't feeling to hungry anyways, she threw some salt on everything and stored it away. She gave Malik his food and then returned to the kitchen without a word and cleaned anything else, then sat and sewed a bit. It wouldn't be until she went to gather Malik's plates and cups would the Dai look at her and finally say something.

"What happened to you?"

Nadia tensed, "It is nothing."

This was not the response Malik expected, he frowned as he moved around the counter as guilt already ate at his stomach and he wanted a reason to tell that guilt that this was her fault or her doing. "No, tell me what happened."

"Oh? So now you care," she demanded as she put the dishes in the fun and rolled up her sleeves to get work done.

"No I do not," he said firmly, and then went on, "just tell me what happened so we can both return to hating each other."

"Hating each other? I never hated you," she whirled around on him, "you're the one that hated me- and for what? Nothing!" Nadia was making a path towards her closet.

But Malik persisted, following her, he reached for her arm, "That doesn't excuse this behavior!"

"Leave me be- ah!" She cried out, she had moved her arm at the last second so that Malik couldn't have grabbed her, but he had still reached for her so he accidentally hit her side. Nadia had cowered into the wall in pain, putting a hand against her side as her eyes pricked with pain.

"This has gone long enough, woman-"

"I have a name," she barked as she ran for her closet, Malik lunged and grabbed the first thing he could: her head scarf. Nadia yelped before whirling around to face him, her left eye narrowed, the other swollen shut as she glared at him, her round cheek on the right was an angry red and slightly bruised, not as much as her eye though. But Malik was also taken aback by the dark, brown locks that fell to her mid-back, they were waves and waves of the river of brown.

Malik handed her the head dress back, "If you had just told me-"

"What does it matter," she demanded, snatching back her head dress, tears pricked her eyes and this time they fell. Malik thought he'd feel satisfied at the sight of this, but the guilt only ate at his stomach and clawed at his chest, "You hate me! I hate it here! I want to be away from you, I want to go home!" She demanded before whirling around and running into the supply closet and slamming the door shut completely. Malik could still hear her muffled, stifled sobs as he told himself constantly that he shouldn't care, but Malik did feel terrible for the way he had acted.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know this one is going to be a bit shorter, but I write stories to where I feel is a good close, not based on word count. Anywho, thank you so much to **FALLING-ANGEL24**! As I've stated many times, reviews mean the world to me and I appreciate it. What is the significance of "24" anyways? Anything specail or was it just random? I'd really like to know haha

Anyways, thanks everyone for your patience, I have been typing this on my iPad! I kid you not, so much work! And so if you see any typos, I am -so- sorry.

**Chapter Three: A Rough Night**

Malik woke up the next morning and stared out at the filtering sun, he raised his arm upwards, the sun casting a shadow on the wall, making it look as though he had two arms. He huffed a sigh before throwing his arm over his face, his forearm pressing into his eyes and forehead gently, but it didn't bring him too much comfort as he thought of Nadia. How mean and childish he had been towards her this entire time, Malik was always the mature one...he was upset with Altair, not Nadia; she had only returned his anger with kindness. He huffed a sigh of annoyance, battling between being stubborn and doing the right thing, between not caring and hoping to make things right.

Pushing the blankets off, he rose and dressed appropriately and exited his room. The ink pots were cleaned, work space cleaned, brushes washed, and books replaced back on their book shelves once more. He could smell bread warming up and immediately moved into the kitchen to find her reading a letter. Clearing his throat, she jumped, whirled around and then quickly stuffed the letter away, bowing her head carefully, being polite once more. Did he deserve it? Anger tightened in his chest at her for so willingly showing him kindness once more.

"Good morning, may I help you with anything," she offered.

"Help me with anything?" He roared, he saw her hands clench but he also saw her push herself against the counter; where was that angry woman from before? The one that wasn't afraid to stand up against him and tell him to leave her alone when she wanted to be? She was back to that timid act once more, and this infuriated the Dai. His guilt completely gone, he stormed out of the room angrily and went to work. Nadia supposed it was best to leave the Dai be. She had honestly pondered being furious with the man still the next day, but Nadia was really hoping to simply forgive and forget. She had no clue how long she was going to be here and she'd rather her stay be as pleasent as possible with the grumpy Dai rather than a sour one where both were at each other's throats. Sadly she had to learn this sort of lesson after her brother died. The reminder pained her and she gave a silent prayer that her brother had forgiven her over the silly argument, it was on the Brotherhood a bit of the contradictions that she found in the creed that her father and he had sworn themselves too. The discussion had quickly rose to an argument, which then somehow morphed into a debate on woman's equality (nothing extravegant, simply that women should not be treated as property and more as a respectable being), and then the two had ignored each other for days.

The last thing Nadia had said to her brother was to shove off.

The last thing he had said to her was her name when their eyes made contact as he drew his last breath.

_I wish the last thing I had said was that I love him_, Nadia mused in her own mind as she soaked a cloth in some water and salt and eased it onto her swollen eye.

The rest of the day had passed in silence, Malik was in a foul mood ever since she asked him if he required anything from her, and his mood only seemed to grow darker throughout the day as she still attempted to politely fill her duties of a proper woman. That was another thing that Nadia had decided to simply stop for, woman being seen as anything more than property and maids. Her father hadn't helped her spirited behavior either, teaching her to read and write quickly so that she would occupy her days in the safety of Masyaf underneath a tree. "A woman should be learning to sew, cook, and clean; not filling her head with silly ideas from a book," her mother used to scorn, but she did find it came in handy whenever Yunus would write to them. She couldn't make something out of a simple fabric, besides cutting it to make a sash or scarf, but she knew how to stitch clothing decently enough as her father and brother would ask her mother and her to do so with their assassin's robes.

After Nadia had rewashed Malik's inkpots and brushes once more, she had retired to bed, still using her bag as a pillow with her extra clothing. She thought of asking Malik for some money to purchase a proper pillow, but she feared this might only anger the Dai further.

Huffing a sigh, she was just about to close her eyes and attempt to finally sleep to ignore her racing thoughts when she heard a sudden yell of pain. Nadia's heart raced as she feared the worst, she thought of just staying hidden in the closet, but she didn't hear anyone running around. The yell came again, this time ending in a sort of sob. She rose from her bed and followed the sound of groaning and panting, she came to a closed door.

"Assassin Al-Sayf," Nadia called out curiously, she jumped at the sound of him letting out an animilistic growl, she shoved open the door quickly to see the man asleep, clutching onto his arm as he said a name over and over again. "Kadar". She quickly moved over to him, gently placing a hand on his chest, attempting to soothe him out of the nightmare, "Hadritak (sir), wake up, it's only a dr-" she was cut off as his good arm shot out, clamping on her hand and twisting it slightly, her breath hitched but she only put her other hand gently on his, not tightening her hold to release herself, but that did finally tell him that the hand he held was not someone attempting to harm him. His gaze finally focused on her and he released her as he gripped his stump and bit back a groan as best as possible, "Hadritak, do you have any medicine? Herbs?"

Nodding, his forehead starting to strain with sweat from the fire burning from his nonexistant limb, "On the shelf, third column." He gritted out and Nadia moved quickly to his shelf, grabbing the only pouch there and quickly opening it and handing it to him, Malik shoved his hand into the pouch and shoved the anisun into his mouth, munching on the seeds as though a horse was eating its' oats. He let out a groan as his shoulder still burned angerily with pain.

Nadia looked on helplessly, she had never had to deal with something like this, she wondered what she could do. Jumping as he arched again and let out a choked sob of pain, the woman said the first thing that came to her mind, "I'm afraid of horses." This caught the Dai's attention, and vaguely Nadia wondered if it caught his attention because of how random it was or because of incredulous the idea of being afraid of horses seemed. She cleared her throat, before going on, "When we were relocated to Masyaf, we didn't live far so we walked on foot. And my father never taught me. But I saw a horse become spooked by something, I don't know what...but I just remember the horse panicking, knocking off it's rider and stomping around...I can some times still hear the crunch of bone that made the man howl in pain," she gave a shudder as she heard it just as she explained it and looked to Malik who still had that bit of a confused expression on his face, but he was no longer howling in pain (though whether that was from the medicine or from her distraction was completely unknown). Her hand had been unconsciously rubbing circles on his wrist, the other on his chest lightly so he did not harm himself.

Her hazel eyes held nothing but worry and finally Malik foced out the quesiton he wanted the answer to as he saw that her right eye was doing a bit better but wasn't open all the way, some strands of brown were falling from her braid but he would not be distracted, "why are you being nice to me?"

She wanted to roll her eyes, but gave a slight shrug, "everyone deserves someone to be nice to them."

"Even the men who killed your family," Malik forced out before he had to bite back a groan, vaguely aware of her gentle touches and how they were not only ebbing the pain away but lulling him back to sleep.

He saw her left eye widened at this, obviously she did not realize he knew what had happened to her. She thought about this for a moment, biting on her bottom lip which already held scars from her biting before saying simply, "I want to say yes to not be contradictory, but it would be a lie if I admitted I did not wish them ill." She could see his dark eyes fluttering closed, she knew this was from her own work then, as anisun did not have the side affect of making a person fall asleep.

The Dai gave a slight smirk as though he wanted to say something, but his eyes would not stay open anylonger as he allowed himself to be coaxed into sleep once more. His stub only throbbing slightly, but the pain ebbing away slowly. Nadia kept up her minstrations for a bit before slowly releasing him. She thought of slipping back into her room, but she was also worried that he might wake up with the pain once more. Tying off his pouch of medicine, she made herself comfortable in his room, sitting against a wall and slowly closing her eyes, the last sight she had was of Malik snoozing away.

The early sun would slowly rouse Malik from his slumber, he rolled onto his side with a grunt of dislike, wanting nothing more than to sleep the day away. But Altair would be arriving today, and Malik did not want the man to see him any less than a hundred percent, to show the novice that he was fairing well through his isolation and solitude. He pushed himself up, a hand shooting to his stump as it gave an angry throb and he gave a soft hiss, as though to tell the pain: not today. A hum would draw the Dai's attention from the very minor pain to the noise, it was the woman: Nadia! What was she doing in his bed chambers? He was about to throw a pillow at her in anger when the events of the previous night returned to him. His anger rose at the pity she must have felt, why else would she have stayed at his side all through the night? The woman must think little of him! With his pride bruised, the only kindness he would give her is not throwing a pillow at her and instead shouting, "What are you doing in here?"

The yell had his desired effect, she jumped awake. Her gaze landing on him in an instant and she opened her mouth to explain before he yelled at her, "get out before I kill you! I am no longer an assassin, but I still have the training! OUT!"

His threat once more had the effect the Dai desired as she jumped up and quickly ran from his room, he huffed in annoyance as he rose from his bed, and went about his daily business of rebandanging his stump and dressing properly in his dark Dai robes. The smell of warming bread quickly drawing his attention and making his stomach rumble in eagerness, he tried to remember anything else important from last night as he finished dressing. He remembered dreaming of Solomon's Temple, battling alongside Kadar before his brother died in that Temple and he lost his arm...and she had spoken about a fear of horses. He thought about taunting her with this knowledge before he also remembered what she said the night before, about why she was still being nice to him even though he was quite nasty to her and showed no intentions of letting up.

He huffed, this woman was quite annoying.

_Abba,_

_The city is wonderful, there are so many sights and wonderful people. I might have made a couple of new friends already within the walls! Malik has finally grown to being quite nice, as you had explained. I will admit though, I am getting a bit bored of my duties, there's only so much a woman can do around a bereau. Of course I do not complain, I would never shame our name or seem ungrateful._

_I do miss Masyaf though, the small books that I had collected to entertain myself, and most importantly mother and my brother. I try not to think about them too much, I am easily distracted anyways, but when I do I am sad._

_Be safe. With all my love,_

_Nadia_

It was a total lie, Nadia never lied to her father either and she felt quite guilty for even writing it, but she tied it to an eagle nonetheless and watched it fly away. She sighed, before cutting up some of the bread and fruit and then taking it into the Dai's work area. She placed his breakfast in it's usual space before asking, "anything I might do for you today, Assassin Al-Sayf."

"Leave."

The bark did not come as any surprise whatsoever, and she turned on her heel and did so, he seemed in a fouler mood than usual and she decided that it would be in her best interest to attempt to avoid his line of fire altogether. "Safety and peace, Malik," a voice caught her attention, curiosity eating at her as she was not informed that they would be having a guest at all.

"Your presence here deprives me of both. What do you want?" Malik's voice harshly snapped at the man, it was filled with so much hatred that Nadia shrank away from the doorway and busied herself, it wasn't until she curiously listened in that she heard nothing. She poked her head out, making certain her scarf was in place before moving towards the bed that Nimid had rested on. She dusted off the rug carefully, fluffed pillows, and made certain that the bed was overall ready for use before entering the work space to enter the kitchen again, but Malik called her over, "Woman."

He noticed she flinched, and he wondered if she had saw some sort of public shaming of a woman that had made her this timid...but that wouldn't explain her injuries, someone else must have done this to her? But that didn't narrow the reason for her injuries at all, woman were beaten and humiliated for a number of things. "Yes, hadritak?"

"You must think yourself high and mighty, don't you?"

Nadia shook her head quickly, "I don't-"

"Let me finish," he barked at her, "you think just because I am missing an arm I am unable to fend for myself? Do not make me show you just how wrong you are! You may not be mine, but nonetheless, I still have the right to put you in your place if you forget where you stand."

There it was, that anger. Malik could see her fists ball up, but this time she didn't yell - she was scared. "Why do you believe the whole world is against you? Is it so hard to believe that I simply want to show you kindness? I do not pity you, I do not sympathize towards you as you have not allowed me to get to know you. How can someone feel for a complete stranger that is hostile towards them?"

"You want to see-"

"Let me finish," she shot back his words, but he could see the fear in her eyes just as she said this, but he fell silent. Whether he was falling silent because of all the kindness she had showed him or simply stunned by her words was a different story. She went on, "I do not pity you, Assassin Al-Sayf, nor do I feel sorry for you. I do not know your story, but I think you are very brave."

He glared at her, "still your tongue from spilling such lies."

"They're not lies, hadritak (sir)," she said and Malik could see that she spoke the truth as she continued, "I have heard of many men becoming paralyzed, losing limbs and they take their life or ask for their lives to end out of fear of how society might see them, fear that they might not be able to live on their own. Do I help you paint your maps? Have I aided you at all when you dress? You show society just how strong you truly are," she said, letting out a breath as she realized how much she had spoken as she quietly added, "if you don't mind me saying."

The ex-assassin stared at her for a long time, he wanted nothing more than to accept her words and treat her with just as much kindness as she had shown him. Instead of barking at her to leave though, he decided to simply hold his tongue and picked up his quill, scribbling away in a journal. She stood there for a few moments before she picked up his now empty tray of food and starting to walk away before Malik called out to her, "the novice will be returning soon. I shall have him escort you to the market, I need more medicine and get yourself proper bedding. No questions." He stated simply, this was Malik's silent way of an apology, he would never verbally give one, but he'd still try to show it.

Nadia gave a smile and said, "as you wish, Assassin Al-Sayf."

Malik always thought of correcting her as she said that, he was no longer an assassin and therefore no longer deserved the title - he was a Dai, a bereau leader, a man that stood on his feet or sat on his ass all day, writing letters and painting maps. The day passed by with little incident, the conversation earlier had indeed lifted Malik's spirits a bit more from this morning, but the knowledge that he knew he would have to host Altair - the man who did all of this, the man that was the source of all his anger, the man that was the true target of all his rage - for the night didn't help him much either.

"Malik..." Altair's voice breaks him out of his thoughts and just like that, the Dai's anger seems to boil over the surface once more.

"Come to waste more of my time," Malik demanded, turning to him and glaring.

The novice falls silent for just a moment before going on, his own anger growing from Malik's, "I've found Talal. I'm ready to begin my mission."

Malik scoffed, still so arrogant. Has he truly learned nothing? "That is for me to decide." Altair hid his emotions well as he went on, deciding to simply agree with Malik and explain each of his findings towards the Dai. Malik rolled his eyes as he finished, "Little challenge? Listen to you! Such arrogance."

"Are we finished? Are you satisfied with what I've learned?" Altair seemed to decide it best to simply ignore Malik's anger altogether and avoid anymore confrontation.

This merely annoyed the Dai more, he wanted confrontation! To put this man in his place! Him being bumped down to novice was not enough seeing as he hasn't learned his lesson at all, "No, but it will have to do." He gave Altair a feather, "you are to escort Nadia to the market."

"Who's Na-" Altair started to question in confusion before Malik called out her name again. To Altair's surprise, a woman walked out of the very good smelling room, she looked to Malik as he held out his hand to Altair and gave him a pouch of money for him to carry. "You've got to be kidding-"

"Make certain she arrives back unharmed, novice," barked Malik.

Altair looked to the woman, the frown evident on his face that he was displeased as Nadia looked to him and offered, "if it's too much trouble, I may go on my own." Though Altair didn't catch it, Malik sensed the slight waver of her voice, she didn't truly want to go alone, but was offering to Altair to be polite.

Altair opened his mouth to accept the offer, holding out the pouch for her before Malik spoke, "The novice will go with you, Nadia. You do not know the city still yet, and this shall teach him patience."

Nadia looked to Altair who scowled as though he wanted to retort before storming into the kitchen area and towards the door that led out to the garden, she quickly followed behind him. Her hands clasped before herself as she walked behind him, she thought of saying anything to him to make conversatoin - but he was walking so fast it was nearly impossible. It seemed that not even he could control his temper. He led her into the market where he followed her, like some escort, throughout the market and purchased a few items: medicine, pillow, and a rug. He carried all of the items, this was his own chilvary as she followed him back.

Altair was leading the way, and not really paying attention to the woman, assuming she'd call out if she got caught or lost sight of him...but when he got to the garden and turned to say something to her: she was gone. He threw his head back in annoyance, dumping the items behind a bush and retracing his steps to find her, grumbling the entire way that she probably got distracted by a merchant vendor or something shiny. But then a sense of panic filled him as he could not find her anywhere, he climbed a rooftop and searched, looking for the faint glow of an ally - but found nothing. He searched all around the area, the sun slowly dropping in the distance as it grew darker and Altair promised he was going to kill the woman if it was some trick. He ran back to the bereau to see if she had managed to find her way home.

"Saw another guard grab a woman earlier, someone should stand up to the likes of them. What right do they have to terrorize our city?"

"Hush your tongue, you don't know if they can hear us," said another villager to the other as they walked with each other, carrying crates of valuables home with them.

_Malik is going to kill me for certain now._ Altair couldn't help but think as he feared the worst for the woman. Would Malik even notice?

_Nadia,_

_I am pleased to hear you getting along so well in Jeruselum! It is indeed a fine city. I am even happier to hear that things between Malik and yourself have become pleasent once more, I practically raised him, his brother, and another - do you remember them at all? You were quite young when they shared a meal with us. They all grew up to be fine men too._

_By the looks of things, I might be able to visit within a week; I'll buy you an entire library! You'd probably finish reading it anyways within a week._

_Remember Nadia, it is okay to miss them, we loved them dearly and had them taken from us far too soon. But do not allow grief and despair to consume you, remember that neither not your brother would want to see you cry or mourn._

_Safety and peace and love,_

_Yunus._

There was a defining silence in the room as Altair returned - no Nadia. "How could you Altair? You were given an order to watch over her and be certain that she returns unharmed! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Altair wanted to point out that neither of them knew if she was harmed or not, so he might have done half of his job right. Instead he explained, "I thought she was right behind me the entire time. One of the villagers mentioned seeing a guard grab a girl, probably a templar working for Talal."

Malik scoffed, "and if it wasn't a templar? If it was a guard who desired her himself?"

"We can deal with that later, it would be more important to rule out the riskier option, would it not," Altair offered, hoping this might ease up on some of the anger and the annoyance from the Dai.

No such luck, "EITHER WAY IT IS RISKY! You know what guards in this have done to woman! What if Talal decides to kill her? She has a tongue on her when angered. What then? We were apprenticed to the man who is her father, you disgrace him! You don't think about anyone but yourself."

"You're the one that made me escort her," Altair found himself saying, but even then he knew his argument held none. He had failed terribly and might have gotten an innocent woman hurt.

Malik scoffed, "Yes! I should have known you'd have found a way to screw this up," growled the Dai. "Rest. Prepare. Cry in a corner, do whatever it is you do before a mission. Only do so quietly. And Altair," he called after the assassin as he had moved towards his bedding in the garden but stopped at the call of his name, "you better bring her back."

**-dramatic music- ! Leave a review and I shall post faster =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Woo hoo more reviews! I love it -dances-

I would like to take a moment to mention that not only do I not hold any of the rights to Assassin's Creed, as stated in the first chapter, but I'd also like to bring up the fact that I do not speak Arabic whatsoever. I have been researching any phrases that I have used within this story, but I can only trust what I find. I've attempted to use google translate, as it seems to be the most trusting, but they translate what I'd like to know how to say exactly into the language and don't offer the "romaji" (in Japanese it's writing the characters out how it sounds) for Arabic. So I apologize if this story gets popular enough and someone who speaks Arabic as their second language and is appalled or something of that nature.

Onto the reviews! **FALLING-ANGEL24,** I do enjoy getting to know my reviewers! I was curious if the 24 meant something lol. I hope you enjoy and review again! **Amy112**, I'm happy you enjoyed! Does the 112 mean anything in your name, if I may ask? I hope you keep reading and provide more feedback along the way! I absolutely love it. **Nikki**, thanks for the review! Every review means a lot to me, if there's a plot that you are interested in seeing I will attempt to work it in and even give you credit where it's due, and please give any criticism necessary - I still am a bit afraid that Nadia is turning into a Mary Sue!

**Chapter Four: Rescue, Pain, and a Friendship**

_Nadia was keeping up with Altair as best as possible, he had quite the habit of stepping between a group of people even if there wasn't enough room or time for Nadia to execute the same move as fluently, slowly she was getting further and further away from the assassin. A strong hand suddenly grabbed her, the other clamping around her mouth with a cloth. She struggled, an arm securely around her waist and trapping her hands, she was able to free one though as she shoved at the cloth weakly to get it off of her, she made her body go completely limp and the man dropped her in alarm, not expecting the weight at all. Nadia crawled, her entire world disoriented as she whispered out, "Wait...assa..." And then her entire world went dark._

Hazel eyes opened carefully as she looked at her surroundings, she groaned as her head throbbed and tried to lift one of her hands to massage her temple, but her hands were bound together behind her. Panic settled into her as she snapped her eyes around and pushed herself into a sitting position, she was in some sort of cage, there was barely enough room for her to kneel, let alone stand. It was then that she realized her headdress and outer dress was completely gone, she was in nothing but her white under dress which fell to her knees, even her shoes were gone!

"H-hello, is there anyone out there," Nadia called out.

"Hush! Do not make him come," a male voice said in the darkness, Nadia frowned as she tried to get a look at the one speaking to her.

Not able to do so, she said in a hosted voice, "Who is he?"

"Talal," the man actually whimpered out, "Shh! Someone's coming."

Nadia fell silent as ordered, the light stung but Nadia didn't tear her gaze away as she tried to get a good look at her captor. The light silhouetted the figures though, they were coming towards her and she pressed her back away from them and on the opposite side.

"Hmm, bring her into the light, I wish to see the whore better," a voice ordered, a guard moved behind and shoved Nadoa forward, another grabbed the front of her dress and yanked her against her cage. "She'll fetch a decent price...where did you get her?"

"The market, she was traveling alone," the guard said.

Nadia swallowed as she said, "I-I wasn't. I was with my brother- please, there's been a mistake. I'm of a whore-"

"Shh," a finger was suddenly pressed to her lips as a hand trailed down her neck and she struggled in alarm at the touches, "they never are." And with a final grope, he released her and headed out the door, guards following as Nadia yanked herself into a corner and swallowed the lump in her throat as tears pricked her eyes. Nadia had never been touched like that, ever! She brought her knees to her chest protectively, hugging herself just as tightly.

_What I wouldn't give to see Malik again,_ she thought as she laid down, curled up in a ball. Her eyes fluttering closed, back pressed against the bars and away from where anyone might be able to touch her, but sleep would not come easy. Every sound made her jump, every whimper made her cringe, she could see the night drawing to a close and the rays of sunlight starting to illuminate the room so that Nadia could see it better. Cages upon cages littered the walls, each slightly away from the wall so there was enough room for someone to move behind and push the prisoner forward if they attempted to hide away from the guards. There were some shackles on the wall and Nadia stared intently at the ground for a moment- blood.

_Scrubbing away at the ground, she attempted to rid her home of the dark liquid that had spilled from both of the dead bodies. Assassins had already taken the corpses away, but the mess was still there and Nadia could just hear her mother's voice nagging away. Whimpers escaped her lips as she continued to scrub away at the blood in hopes of getting it off, not even realizing that she was rubbing her knuckles raw and already her own blood was starting to add to the floor._

Nadia blinked hard, forcing herself away from the memory as the sound of a door slamming was heard, "be ready, the assassin is going to be here any minute. We will trap him in the next room and be rid of one more nuisance that stands in our way." Relief filled her chest at these words, an assassin was coming? The one that had escorted her? Silence filled the rooms once more except for the soft whimpering of the others, Nadia licked her lips in anticipation. Time was starting to pass by slowly as she eagerly looked around for any sign of the white cloaked figure that would be her savior. Her face was pressed against the cage once more, and finally: the door opened revealing the assassin.

Her mouth broke out in a grin as he swaggered into the room, immediately spotting her; he jogged over to her, he noticed her lack of clothing, "have they touched you?"

She shook her head and then whispered in a low voice, so low that Altair had to strain to hear, "it's a trap."

Altair was a bit offended the woman thought he might not know, he had no leads but the Master Assassin (ex-Master Assassin Malik would correct) had already gone in believing that finding the place was far too easy and thus Talal had something in store for him. He nodded though in a silent thanks, pointed to her lock to silently tell her he needed a key and she nodded, watching him go.

"You should not have come, assassin," Nadia recognized the voice as the one that was in charge, the one that had groped her; Talal.

"What now, slaver?" The assassin demanded and Nadia wanted nothing more than to throw something at him for being so bold, but held her tongue. _Such arrogance, _she couldn't stop herself from thinking though as the two continued to converse between one another, she heard a door open and Nadia panicked for the safety of the assassin, but he had already entered and the door had already shut. She could only hear their muffled voices now and she bit at her bottom lip with worry, she clung to the bars as she heard the familiar noises of fighting-

_"UMA! TEMPLAR DOGS!" Rashik's voice howled with pain before he lunged himself at the nearest enemy, plunging his hidden blade into the man's exposed throat, he had the element of surprise to kill the first one but the others would not fall so easily. He drew his sword as he rose and began a furious battle against the others. He lunged towards one, the other taking advantage of his defensive being completely gone and slamming his sword into his chest. He fell, his eyes landing on Nadia's hazel eye which was wide with fear at the sight of his gaze quickly fading away, "Nadia..."_

"Nadia," a rough hand grabbed her and Nadia reacted, jerking away from the touch as though it had burned her, she looked to the one that had touched her; the assassin! "We don't have time for this woman, I will leave you here if you don't get out of that cage!" She scrambled out at his words and he cut her ropes loose and then took her hand in his, "be ready to run." He waited for Nadia to nod in understanding and then took off, opening the door and pulling her along, she was quite fast though and was able to keep up a bit with him, but they couldn't continue this on foot - guards were blocking them in, trapping them in one space; Altair needed to climb. "Get on me," Altair ordered, bending down as she climbed on his back, hooking her arms around his shoulders as he nearly misjudged a climb due to the added weight, but scrambled up, he ran quickly over the rooftops, not daring to allow her to run, she was barefooted and would probably slip or slow down because of the rough ground.

"Hey! Get down," a guard suddenly called but Altair simply rushed by him befor he threw himself at the next wall, she gasped in his ear, clutching tighter but he was able to grab the edge just fine and hoisted himself and her up, but then he heard it; the arrow flying through the air and braced for impact, completely forgetting Nadia on his back.

Her shout surprised him, but he reacted quickly as he felt her grip release, whirling around and grabbing her, an arrow was protruding from her shoulder. He yanked her up, making her yelp as he was pulling on her bad arm. He picked her up and ran, he could hear guards still tailing him, he jumped, grunting at the slight pain from his feet as he couldn't roll to avoid damage and then quickly tossed himself and Nadia into a garden. She opened her mouth to howl at the jostle of her wound, but he clamped his hand over her mouth as he heard the sound of guards. He was crouching over her, one hand clamped over her mouth, the other poised with his hidden blade: ready to strike against a guard should he see their hiding spot. But the guard left and Altair released a breath and finally looked down at the woman once more.

"I'm going to pull it out-"

"La (no)," she hissed, whether it was because she was certain if a guard was still nearby or if it was because of the pain, "the arrow is doing more good in my shoulder-"

"Are you crazy," Altair scowled.

"I was a healer in Masyaf, trust me," she said simply, and Altair huffed a bit before getting off of her and sitting agianst a side as she fixed her skirt which had risen a bit in their hurry, "how long before we can leave?"

"When the bells stop ringing," Altair said, she didn't sit herself but he could see her shake her head.

"We have to leave sooner, unless you intend me to die here. I shall admit, it's one of the nicer places I've imagined myself dying."

Altair raised an eyebrow, "you have imagined yourself dying?"

She chuckled a bit, the movement jostling her wound and she gasped, grasping her arm painfully. Whatever comment she had planned on making swiftly left her mind as Altair suddenly picked her up and jumped outside of the garden with such grace that she was a bit impressed with him, but the rough moment had once more hurt her injury so instead she gave growl as he stalked across the rooftops, avoiding the guards as he ran to the bereau. Once they finally found the gate, Altair eased her down first as best as he could, she attempted to drop gracefully, but her shoulder didn't help as instead she collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain, Altair dropped down beside her with poise and carried her into the other room.

"Altair! Wonderful to see you return to us! And how faired the mission," Malik was talking in an all too cheerful voice, this didn't seem to bother Altair, but it bothered Nadia as he eased her onto a clear part of the counter, careful not to harm her any further.

"The deed is done. Talal is dead-"

Altair was cut off before he could draw attention to Nadia who was slowly turning a nasty pale, "Oh I know, I know. In fact, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety- why didn't you mention she was injured first! Idiot!" Roared Malik as he rushed to her side.

"A skilled assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many," Altair retorted coldly.

"I'm gone one day, and you don't clean your ink pots," Nadia breathlessly pointed out, completely oblivious to the argument going on.

Malik glared at Altair as he examined the room, honestly he was new to this whole Dai thing - he had no clue what to do! "No, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment!"

"Focus," Nadia wheezed out oddly calm for having an arrow sticking out of her shoulder, but her hazel eyes were narrowed, "Now, I need someone to pull this out, but- AH!" She gasped sharply as Altair had rushed forward and snatched the arrow out from her shoulder, she glared at him as she wheezed, "cut off the shoulder of my dress, Altair- oh just do it," she ordered at his hesitant look, but he did so after her scowl and waited for his next instruction, "put pressure on the wound before I bleed out- harder, Altair. Very good. Malik, get salt as well, third cabinet underneath the counter." Altair assumed the adrenaline was what was keeping her awake and alert, she was the only one that could save her own life, Altair nor Malik had any sort of healer training, but she did. Finally Malik returned and she instructed him again, her words slurring a bit more as she tried to explain and stay awake as the adrenaline began to wear off, "Pour the salt into the wound, yess," she hissed, arching a bit and Altair put a hand on her god shoulder and abdomen as her eyes were wide once more with pain and she huffed slightly, breathing hard and fast before she explained, "Pac- pack it with gauze first- mhm, very good," she forced out encouragements as Malik did as he was told, "now- now-" she had to swallow thickly, but Malik already got the jest as she nodded when he wrapped her shoulder up properly.

"That was fun," she whispered out, her eyes were closed as she swallowed thickly.

"You were nearly killed because of this idiot!" Malik yelled, but his voice was muffled as she began to enter darkness.

"Please...don't..." she whispered before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Nadia," Malik panicked, rushing to her side, he glared at the novice across from him, "what did you do?"

"Nothing," Altair said calmly, though silently he was a bit worried that he might have done something wrong. There was a long pause before he looked to Malik, "maybe you should go get a healer?"

Malik would have liked to demand why he didn't do it, but he knew exactly why: the fool had alerted the entire city of Jerusalem that an assassin was in the city! And Malik could blend in a lot better than Altair at the moment. He huffed a sigh, "move her to her bedroom, make certain the new rug is on the ground as well and she's no longer using that useless bag as a pillow."

"I should return to Al Maulim," Altair mentioned.

Bristling, Malik didn't hesitate to point out how this was all Altair's fault, "funny, if you had done as you were told, she would not be injured! You will stay here until I have returned to be certain that no more harm will come to her." And with that, the Dai didn't even wait for a response as he stormed out of his bureau and left Altair with Nadia alone.

Altair growled as he was left alone with the woman, guilt ate at his stomach from Malik's words. He was upset that he allowed the woman to get hurt, upset that he had failed Malik's command, and furthermore, he was upset that he had lost one of his closest friends. Granted, their friendship had been strained ever since Altair turned out to be a prodigy, excelling faster than even Malik through their training quickly to gain the rank of "Master Assassin", but nonetheless, the events within Solomon's Temple was the final straw. He pushed his guilt away though, he had more important things to do; rising through the ranks once more and gaining Al Maulim's respect was far more important.

The assassin made certain the new rug was indeed laid out in the small room, placed the pillow down, then picked up Nadia carefully and laid her on her bed. She was limp and didn't even stir as he carried her, which worried Altair, but he could see her breathing clearly and this was the only sign that encouraged Altair that everything might be okay. He sat by the closet patiently, waiting for the Dai to return. The door opened very soon, Altair quickly moved into the garden, his clothing had blood all over it, and the last thing either of them needed was for a healer to see all the blood and yell for guards.

Malik removed the healer's blindfold, "thank you for your understanding, please, she's right here."

The healer examined the wound and the woman, "she's fine, the wound has been bandaged properly, though a bit sloppily..." Malik shot him a glare and tried not to huff at the unknown insult to his handy work, "but all she truly needs is rest. Be certain when she wakes she drinks plenty of water and drinks then in her tea, it'll hopefully give her a bit more energy as she'll feel sluggish. You have a beautiful wife."

Malik immediately wanted to object and explain that this was not his wife, but he realized how odd this might look as the two looked nothing alike, Malik fell silent instead, paid him, and then blindfolded him once more so that he could walk him out without him knowing where his home was. When he returned, Altair wore a smirk on his face, "Not a word, _Novice_. Or I tell Al Maulim everything."

That definitely did the trick as Altair glared before he said, "I should return to Masyaf."

"No," Malik said coldly, turning his dangerous dark, brown gaze upon the demoted assassin, "you will stay here and make certain that your ego has not caused her any true harm! Trust your arrogance to leave another without the ability to use his or her arm!"

Altair glared at Malik, of course the Dai couldn't see it because of the cowl but he could feel it and he finally felt that little bit of satisfaction at getting at the one of his true anger. He relished in Altair finally breaking his own calm demeanor to even glare at the Dai, it was what he deserved! He deserved a lot worse as well, Malik still felt it was extremely unfair that all he go was a demotion, no true punishment was given - Malik remembered blindly wanting Altair's life for what he had done, but now Malik wanted to take his arm and cast him away in a city so that he could feel exactly the way that Malik felt.

"Fine," Altair ground out and marched into the garden, Malik huffed; he wanted him to yell right back, to fight, to argue! But he would have to settle for making him simply miserable and denying him for the time being.

An entire day would pass before Nadia would finally stir, she flexed her fingers experimentally and was a bit relieved to feel them move, she pushed herself up with her good arm, not trusting to put too much weight on her shoulder again as she sat upright. No one had undressed her, and she was a bit grateful for that, but at the same time she had hoped to get out of her bloody white underdress. She closed her door softly, a candle in her room to provide a bit of light as she shuffled through her bags and put on a baggier dress. Finally exiting the room, her gaze immediately landed on the Dai, who was currently enthralled in his reading.

Ink pots were stacking up, needing to be washed.

"Masaa el khraa, hadritak (good evening, sir)," Nadia spoke, catching the Dai's attention - was that relief in his eyes? She smiled warmly, "hopefully you did not starve during my absence, Assassin Al-Sayf."

"He is no longer an assassin," Altair pointed out, Nadia jumped as she hadn't even noticed him sitting on the counter, sifting through books boredly.

She glared at him before she said, "Well, assassin, if a general retires from the Military, does he not still hold his rank? You should show more respect."

Altair was dumbfounded and he fell silent as Malik moved around the counter towards her, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, should I fix dinner for you both? Tea maybe?" She offered, already moving towards the kitchen, but Malik grabbed her.

"I injured you, yet you still desire to cook for me," Altair questioned, a bit perplexed by the woman.

She gave a shrug, forgetting her shoulder and her breath hitched sharply at the motion, Malik eased her to sit down, "Don't push yourself. Let the novice get you tea," Malik offered.

"I am not a woman," Altair growled in annoyance, not moving from his seat.

"But it is your fault she is-"

"It's not his fault, it's mine," the entire room fell silent and both men looked at her.

Of course it would be Malik who would speak first, furious that she was once again going to forgive someone who clearly deserved her anger, "Are you kidding me? He-"

"The first day I went to the market, I was caught by a guard..." she explained about the Templar her first day and then how that same Templar had been the one that had captured her; he had been looking for her, waiting to take her once more. She finished and looked to Malik, "If I had said something sooner, you might have had the Templar dealt with before he could do more harm. But I didn't, hoping to simply ignore the problem...women aren't treated the way that they are in Masyaf. I was scared." She admitted the last part, the entire time she had told her tale, she had started to braid a lock of her wavy, brown hair. She undid the braid and looked at Malik who only seemed angry that he didn't have anything to go on against the man.

"Regardless, Altair should have been watching you, it was his assignment to bring you back-"

"Altair," she questioned, turning her head to the assassin. She cracked a smile, "the youngest Master Assassin? Surely that is not him." Her brother had spoken about Altair often, how his abilities surpassed many and how he aspired to be like the young Master Assassin. But why was the great Master Assassin being called a 'novice'?

"He should be dead," Malik said coldly.

Altair glared, but Nadia looked confused, "why do you call him a 'novice'?"

"He was demoted."

"Why," she asked.

"Enough," Altair barked, "woman, out. The Dai and I have business to discuss about me returning to Al Maulim."

Malik watched as immediately Nadia left, part of him wanted her to stay so he could watch over her to be certain she didn't push herself, but at the same time he didn't want Altair to see that he was growing feelings for the woman. He turned on Altair, glaring at him as the two seemed to have a silent argument between one another before he said, "Fine. Return to the old man, let us see who he sides with on how horribly you did on your mission."

"We are on the same side, Malik," Altair pointed out.

Malik glared at him, "If we were, I would not be mourning the death of my brother and shunned away in this faqri (damned) city!" That seemed to shut up the assassin, Altair mumbled a 'safety and peace', but Malik shouted at him, "Leave me and I shall finally have such!"

_Dearest Abba,_

_Each passing day I'm happy to inform you is a day that Malik and I grow closer. Our bickering has practically ceased and he allows me to read some of the books in his library to pass the time if I am able to catch up on my chores quickly enough. You were right, he really is a kind person. I find myself feeling sorry for him, I do not know his full story yet I can tell he has suffered greatly and feels much pain. I try not to around him though, I don't want him to think of me pitying him, as I don't, I simply wish to understand and possibly make him happy once more._

_I'll admit that I do not remember them at all, but often then not Rashik and I were bickering anyways between one another to truly enjoy the company of other guests, or mother was berrating me about how to sit or eat appropriately. I will try not to mourn them father, I pray that they are happy and at peace everyday and can only visit them in my dreams now, which happens to all enventually._

_A visit from you would be wonderful, father! I will try not to get my hopes up, but please send word the moment you know if you can and I shall prepare immediately._

_Safety and love,_

_Nadia_

Her letter wasn't all false this time, as Nadia couldn't overexert her shoulder too much and so fixed simple foods and hung out with Malik a lot more. She would start doing some of her chores in front of him, sewing his laundry or properly pinning the sleeve of his robes, sewing her own skirts which would rip from her own carelessness. But once that was done and she had nothing much to do, she actually started reading some of his books - the ones he would allow her to read, mind. Malik was indeed impressed that she knew how to read, few women did.

"How are you feeling today," Malik asked when he saw her exit her closet fully dressed.

She smiled and flexed her arm as though she were a man, "far better. Thank you for watching over me this past couple of days, Malik," she said smiling as she placed her hands back in front of her.

Malik felt his face heat up, but quickly looked away as he said, "It was the least I could do after you helped with my...phantom pain."

He looked uncomfortable mentioning it and Nadia attempted not to make it too awkward, she changed the subject, "my father said he'd try to pay a visit if possible, would it be alright if he stayed here?"

Malik scowled, "What a silly question. He's an assassin is he not? Of course he may stay here."

Nadia frowned at his harsh tone, "I just wasn't certain if it was allowed. I honestly do not fully understand the Order's, um, laws."

There was a silence, _how quickly things fall to the old ways. _Nadia mused, she wasn't quite certain why but she felt a pang of sadness and a bit of alarm that he might return to snapping at her and harshly referring to her as a woman. She opened her mouth, grasping for anything to say to see if the friendship formed was still there. Sighing softly, she decided to simply return to her rightful place in the kitchen and prepare the evening meal.

No letter from her father arrived that day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Amy122, thanks for the review! And that sucks that you forgot your password :s I actually recently found out that my username is actually mistaken at times for an offensive slang O_O so I might be changing it if possible soon. Honestly it's just a nickname for me, because it rhymes with my real name lol Hope to see another review from you!

Fantasyfan4ever, thanks for your review! Sorry that this story isn't fantasy, maybe you'd be a bigger fan ;-) hehe I amuse myself. Anywho, thank you! I am always worried that I might have gone a little OOC but I honestly just channel my inner anger towards my own little brother...so: IT WORKS! haha thanks again! And hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Me x3 , I'm so glad that you love the story! And thank you for that clarification! It might have just been me mixing it up or honestly believing that it was spelled the incorrect well, I'll try to be more careful about that! Your English is honestly a lot better than probably most of the American population, so you're good lol I'm happy that I brighten your mornings a little bit! I hope to continue to enjoy my story =)

To all my readers, SCHOOL HAS STARTED. I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, it's honestly been ready to post for about a week maybe, but I am a mathematics education major and so I take a lot of math courses on top of education courses. I have gotten settled into my apartment as well, so hopefully I can start popping out chapters quickly. Please review! They encourage me to post so much! Thanks again and enjoy =)

**Chapter Five: A Suitor**

A week would pass and not a single letter would arrive, a couple of times Nadia attempted to look for Malik for hope, but the young Dai did not want to give her false hope. Every morning she stood underneath the doorway leading to the garden that the assassin's dropped in through, staring up expectantly; Malik wasn't certain if this was every day, but the few times he had woken up early enough he caught her sitting there. Part of him wanted to comfort her somehow, but he had never been in such a position before. He had heard of his Brothers passing time and time again within the Order as an assassin himself, it was simply something that happened.

"Maybe you should write to him," Malik suggested, though even he knew that was a terrible idea, what if he was in close proximity to an enemy, a hawk would definitely give away his position.

Nadia shook her head as she watched him paint, chewing on her lip, "No. Abba said to never do that," she said in a defeated tone, Malik hated it too. He looked at the many scars on her lips from just this week, and she was definitely going to develop yet another cut if she kept up her work. Malik returned to his own work, his right arm quickly became steadier as it no longer had the left one to stable the limb when needed. Nadia suddenly spoke up, "Would it be too bold of me to write to Mentor Al Mualim?"

"That is too bold," Malik warned with a slight narrow of his brow, she frowned before looking at his work again. Malik could see the helplessness eating away at her.

"What if _you_ wrote to him," she asked, the look he gave her nearly broke his cold heart. Hazel orbs wide and upturned, bottom lip out a bit in a sort of pout.

Malik sighed, "He'd still know it's from you, Nadia. You just have to be patient."

He could see the hurt even though she looked away from him, she offered him a smile, which was a sad one at best, before she turned and left. The Dai tilted his head back and let out a heavy breath, he was beginning to care, which he didn't want. The only thing he wanted to care about was getting some sort of proper justice from Altair, he was quickly rising once more through the ranks, and soon he'd be the arrogant bastard that got his brother killed once more. Malik huffed in anger, not even hearing an assassin enter the bureau until he jumped as the young man gave a "safety and peace".

"If you did not arrive, I would have both. What is it you want," Malik demanded from the novice, he watched him look a bit taken aback by Malik's sharp tongue, most Dai were welcoming, stern but still comforting. Malik was the complete opposite, but said nothing more as he handed him a letter and the two began their work for the Order.

Nadia paced and worked, that's all she did the entire day. She scrubbed Malik's ink pots earlier in an attempt to busy herself, but it didn't work out too well, she ended up worrying about her father. He had never written to her, she'd usually get a letter at least every three days, if not more. Nadia's lip was completely sore by the days end as she worked; she ended up standing outside the garden again. _I don't think I could take losing him too,_ Nadia thought as she felt tears prick her eyes at the very idea. She wanted to talk to Malik more about it, but she saw the guarded look he had and the slight tension in his shoulders, he didn't want to admit what she already knew. And she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so after being granted permission to be dismissed for the night, she returned to bed. But sleep wouldn't come easily, Nadia stared at the blank wall with the most gruesome thoughts possible, thoughts she had no clue that Nadia could ever think of. She saw her father being tortured, shot in the head with an arrow, a piece of metal shoved through his entire chest, or all three.

"No! Kadar," Nadia found that she was actually grateful for the yell, she wondered who Kadar was but was too afraid to ask. She quickly rose from her bed though and made her way into Malik's room where the painful grunts and groans emanated from; she immediately grabbed his medicine and sat by his side. She placed a gentle hand on his forehead, his temperature naturally rising due to the immense pain. Like last time, he gripped her wrists roughly, his eyes opening widely attempting to see who it was. He relaxed his hand as she pushed back his short, dark hair gently as she shushed him. He ground his teeth and groaned as his stump hurt once more. She offered him the medicine, which Malik eagerly ate as she stayed by his side.

He looked like he was going to yell again, so Nadia started talking like last time, "do you want kids?"

"What," he asked, his brow scrunched together as he gave a grunt.

"Kids, do you want them," she asked again, and by his look that told her that Malik thought she was crazy – which wasn't new, "I want to have a boy first and then a girl, that way the boy looks after her, ya know?" She looked to him as though expecting him to talk as he took deep breaths, she wiped his mouth of some of the seeds which littered his mouth, "do you have any brothers- actual brothers, I mean."

Malik still had that look as though she was crazy, but he heaved a sigh which was uneven as he gave a small grunt of pain, "Yes…a younger one."

"Those are the worst, right," she said, smiling softly, "always nagging, and always asking questions-"

"Better than a woman like you, though," he grunted out with a slight glare.

Her smile broke entirely, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean-"

"Where's your brother," Malik broke her off, it was then that he realized he didn't understand this woman at all. Only thing he knew about her was that Al Mualim wanted her working for him as an aide.

"Dead," how quickly she said it surprised Malik, he looked at her but by the way that the moon lighted behind her, her entire face was covered in shadow except for her mouth which was in a thin line. That thin line suddenly broke to reveal teeth in a sad smile as she said, "I hated him, at least I thought I did. Always yelling at me when I talked to boys, telling me I was silly for not brushing a horse…it's only now that I realize he was just looking out for me. What about you, where's your brother?"

Malik stared at her for a moment before he admitted, "dead," her mouth fell at that in complete shock, "I used to be hard on him too. I wish I hadn't been." He said, feeling sleepy once more as he moved closer to the wall and rubbed the spot next to him.

Looking nervous for a moment, she slid into his bed with him, keeping a small space between them, "I'm certain your brother understands." She whispered quietly, rubbing his hand gently as she assured him. Malik felt a lump form in his throat and part of him wanted to shove her out of his bed for that, what did she know? But now that she lay in his bed, the moon only cast half of her face in shadow and he could see her sleeping peacefully already, her hand still having a gentle hold on his, the only contact between the two. He sighed as he relaxed, his stump merely throbbing a bit now, but it was tolerable enough to allow the Dai to fall back to sleep once more.

When he woke, Nadia would not be there, which was understandable as he had slept in a bit later than usual by the sounds of the people outside; he hoped it wasn't because the last time he woke to finding her in his room that he had yelled at her. He pushed that thought away though, simply deciding not to worry about it as he dressed in his dark robes like every day and grabbed all his laundry to give to Nadia. Today was laundry day.

As Malik exited his room he saw a tall assassin enter his bureau, this was a common occurrence as he said, "I'll be right with you." And then dumped his laundry in the next room that Nadia usually hides away in.

He was just about to ask what he could assist him with when a squeal came by his ear making him flinch away, a blur and then Nadia had jumped on the assassin. Malik was in such a state of shock, he could barely put the two together for the woman acting so…so crazy! "Nadia! Get a grip, stop acting like a hormonal chi-"

"It is alright Dai, she is my daughter," the assassin grunted out as he was able to get back up, Nadia bouncing beside him, staring up at him with the widest eyes ever as she slammed herself around his middle again and hugged tightly.

This was the most immature acts that Malik had ever seen from her and he was a bit astonished at how excited she was, he tried to be patient though as he remembered her worrying the entire week, but he also wanted to berate the man with questions! Why didn't he send a letter to his daughter? Why didn't he send him a letter at least as a warning that he would be arriving soon? He had gotten Nadia worried sick and now she was going to push that away by hugging him and bouncing beside him like some- some…some child?! He huffed a bit at his own annoyance as he watched the display, but he would admit that had not seen Nadia this happy ever since she entered the bureau.

"Father, why didn't you write," questioned Nadia and Malik perked at his, the crazy girl seemed to come to her senses!

The father lowered his hood to reveal a clean shaven face, he had hazel eyes just like his daughter and his hair was a bit lighter than her own. And though Nadia's facial structure was more fragile compared to her father's, they still had the same face, same lips, same eye shape, and Malik could probably guess why her father meant so much to her; he probably spoiled her rotten. Malik knew he would if he had a daughter that looked just like him, it's sort of a man's true weakness. "I wanted to, but there were Templars trying to follow us, I couldn't give us away. We managed to lose them," he assured, his gaze falling on Malik though when he said that part, "they have no clue we are here."

"We," questioned Malik.

"Yes, I have another Master Assassin with me, and my own apprentice," he said, and then smirked, "even when you were my apprentice you were always so critical, boy."

"I am hardly a boy anymore," Malik huffed a bit, any man (young or old) would feel a bit of a stab at their ego if they were called a "boy".

Yunus chuckled softly before placing an arm around his daughter, "I've been told you've been taking good care of my daughter. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble."

Malik looked to her in a bit of surprise, he had been mean to her and nearly gotten her killed! He saw the slight panic in her eyes though and he knew that she had been lying to her father. He could either go with it or rat her out now.

It was laundry day.

"She has a big mouth on her, but she has been helping me more than any idiotic novice could," Malik said, smirking as she stuck her tongue out at him, "when will the others be arriving?"

"Soon, I asked them to care for my horse so I could get here as quickly as possible," Yunus said, now turning his full attention to his daughter once more, he tucked a stray strand of hair in her headdress as he whispered to her, "why don't you get ready to leave, if I can I'll steal you away from here."

Nadia nodded and disappeared in her closet, _but it's laundry day…_ Malik silently pouted in his mind as he tried not to feel too intimidated standing in front of his former Master, "she stays in the closet?"

Malik blinked and then felt suddenly panicked as he explained, "Only place available." It was true, but he watched the man carefully as he gave a simple nod of understanding and then looked directly at his missing limb. The Dai felt like he had a sudden punch in his throat as he tried not to move underneath that gaze, tried not to fidget uncomfortable, or shy away his gaze. He still felt as though he had disappointed Yunus though, Altair had become a great Master Assassin after his own apprenticeship, and here he stood: a dud, cast away from society forever.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Kadar," he said, his gaze falling on Malik once more instead of just staring off into space at his limb.

The younger swallowed a lump in his throat, "thank you." Malik said it only to be polite, he truly hated it when people brought up Kadar, but he found himself also saying, "I'm sorry to hear about your son, I barely knew him but he was nice."

Yunus sighed, "I wish I had been there, it eats away at me everyday. Maybe I could have saved him and his mother-"

"Mother," questioned Malik in complete surprise.

"Ready," Nadia announced, she wore a satchel and a better dress since she wasn't going to be stuck in the bureau all day just scrubbing away at clothes. She looked to both curiously, "something the matter?"

"No, let us be off," Yunus assured.

Nadia furrowed her brows in confusion but then looked to Malik, "I'll be certain to do your laundry once I get-"

"Just save it for tomorrow," Malik assured and actually gave her a smile, "have fun with your father, Nadia."

She beamed, Malik was happy for the barrier of the counter though because it looked as though she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him in a hug. She waved instead and hurriedly followed after her father.

The day was a bit cooler than most, meaning Nadia didn't sweat underneath her headdress or dress as much. The sun was still hot, high above their heads, bearing down on them with no remorse as she followed after her father with happiness. Nadia was so happy that she couldn't even be bothered with thoughts about the last couple of times she had been walking through the market, being harassed and then being kidnapped. Her mind didn't think about that once though as she had her entire arm wrapped around her father's in glee as he led her through.

They first stopped at a Black Smith where Yunus took the time to have his weapons resharpened, "Nadia, this is Mr. Alfarsi's son, Irfan."

Nadia perked at her name and looked a bit perplexed at being introduced to a man – what did she care? – but to be polite, she looked to him and smiled so that her eyes crinkled in the corners, "Hello."

"Pleasure to meet you," Irfan said with a slight bow.

"You as well," she said, the conversation died and she looked to her father who looked expectantly at her, she silently huffed but went on, "do you plan on becoming a Black Smith as well?"

"Only reason why old men have sons," they chuckled a bit at this, "I'm learning under my father, yes."

Nadia nodded her head and then sighed in relief when the father brought Yunus his weapons, "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too," Irfan said after as she pulled her father away.

"Can we go to the pools and chase off the birds? Or go to a book store? Or-"

"Nadia," Yunus said with a slight scowl, surprising his daughter entirely as he pulled her gently out of the crowd and looked to her, "you're not a child anymore, chasing birds? You'll mess up your hair and your dress."

Crossing her arms she sighed, "you sound exactly like mother. I thought today we were going to have fun."

"We are," he assured, and then doing a complete 180 on the conversation, he asked, "what did you think of Irfan?"

"What," Nadia asked, looking completely confused, but offered instead, "he was nice…I guess."

Nadia watched her father maul this information over, she was just about to ask him what did it matter what she thought of him when he gestured for him to follow her. She frowned, but did as she was told. She saw kids running through the market and that was when it hit her: she wasn't a child anymore. Nadia has to grow up and her father expected that of her, she frowned as she followed along after him, conflicted between wanting to be happy and not wanting to disappoint her father. Her father had always meant everything to her, and he literally meant it now that he was the last of her family! She followed along quietly as they entered a shop, she was relieved to be out of the hot sun but watched him walk up to the owner, murmur something in his ear and then tell her to stay inside, leaving her alone.

Until a boy entered and smiled the moment he spotted her, "Hello, can I help you with anything?"

"Just waiting," she assured, though she did take a moment to look around to see what kind of store she was in, it had rugs and blankets and pillows littered everywhere. She ran her hand over one with a peculiar design, and jumped when she suddenly felt a warm body beside her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said, his face going a bit red.

Nadia tilted her head a bit, but assured him, "that's alright."

His smile returned at that as he said, "do you like that one? My mother made it herself."

Nadia nodded to be polite, and added truthfully, "I like the eagle."

"I haven't seen you around here," he pointed out, looking directly into her hazel eyes, "are you new?"

"Yes, I have moved here recently," Nadia nodded as she fidgeted for a moment and then continued moving through the rugs.

"How do you like Jerusalem," he asked, following her at a decent space but still staying a bit closer than Nadia would have liked. It wasn't terrible but it was just not something she was used to as she examined one with white spots on it showing different constellations.

Nadia shrugged lightly, "a lot different from where I lived before. Not used to so many guards." She admitted truthfully.

He smiled, "Yeah, they weren't always there. I remember when I was younger I could run in the streets. Just the other day I saw the guards yell at kids for running in the walkways." Nadia looked at him when she heard the sound of frustration, he had his brow furrowed and huffed a breath of air, he looked up when he saw her and tried to force a smile. "Sorry, there are only a few things that I grow frustrated with. The way the city is run being one of them."

Nadia nodded in understanding, "why not trying to do something about it?" She tried to keep her tone light and casual as though the idea was nothing but an innocent inquiry.

"Are you kidding? Anyone who goes against them is immediately killed," he scoffed, but then brightened as he said, "but how I'd enjoy to live in your naïve little world."

_Naïve?!_ Her eyes widened at the word, she whirled around wanting nothing more than to put him in his place, but she reminded herself that she had made herself sound naïve on purpose. She had to physically bite her tongue to still it as she instead gave him a far too cheerful smile and continued to walk around. Luckily her father left, the two men shook hands and then Nadia quickly marched from the shop, not even giving her father time to properly introduce himself to the boy. When Yunus exited the shop he saw his daughter, arms folded and glaring off into the city and he couldn't help but smile at seeing her like that, often finding her sitting on the horse pin in such a state when her brother had angered her in some way.

"What did you think of Khayat," he asked.

"Are you sure you want my _naïve_ opinion," she seethed, unable to stop herself from still being annoyed at him saying such.

Yunus chuckled, "if I did not want it, I would not have asked for it. Come now, I thought he was a nice, young man. He has a promising future ahead of him."

"So what," she scoffed quietly as they started walking, and then it hit her, "wait…are you searching for a _suitor_?"

Her father blushed a bit at being caught, but he did stop moving to nod at her. She fell silent, Nadia wanted nothing more than to continue to critically nitpick every man she came across and tell her father how dim they were; but she knew that his would only cause her father grief. Her father was still alive, but he was barely ever around. And like woman enjoyed mentioning to her, she wasn't getting any younger. Could she really be selfish and cause her father more grief? "He seemed very nice," Nadia said politely, she was happy that she had her headdress on so she didn't have to fake a smile as well.

Nadia watched as her father brightened at her lie, "Excellent. Come, we only have two more men to meet, and then we can return, I promise."

The young woman tried to be on her best behavior, she didn't do so well against the educated boy, Qusay. The two ended up in a debate and squaring off at one another, her father was most displeased and had to calm Nadia down before meeting the other as she went on a complete tangent about how much of a moron Qusay really was. The last gentleman she met had stared at her breast the entire time and had even dared to press his very well built body against her back – she had felt _everything_. Her father had been furious at that one and so without even a proper good-bye, he snatched his daughter up and stormed from the home.

"Ugh, there is a God," she groaned as they finally entered the bureau. Nadia was practically dragging her feet as she forced her way into the kitchen, not even sparing Malik a passing glance, just a short wave.

Malik found this odd, never before had Nadia not at least greeted him formally upon entering a room since the two got to know each other a lot better. He followed after her, curiosity getting the best of him, "I hope you are tired from all the fun you had?"

Scoffing, she made certain her father wasn't around before she finally went on her rant, "he didn't come here for me! He came here to find me a suitor! I thought he wanted to spend time with me, I thought he missed me, but no! He just wants to be certain that I have a husband to be a proper house wife to!"

The Dai looked perplexed, "Well…you are a woman."

"Not you too," she huffed as she scrubbed her hands before working on dinner. She started waving her hands as she said, "maybe you should leave before my naivety rubs off on you."

Malik scoffed, "Where is this coming from? I am merely stating that your father is trying to look out for you-"

"Look out for me? Or sell me off," she demanded, chopping vegetables at a pace that Malik was actually a bit nervous that she might cut herself.

"You know that is not what his intentions are, he cares-"

"Oh I know, do I? Now you dictate what I do and do not know," she demanded, pointing the knife at him before whirling back around to cut vegetables.

Malik seethed, "will you stop being so stubborn! Why are you so angry-"

"You're a man, you couldn't possibly understand," she snarled.

And the Dai had had enough as he finally shouted back, "you're right, it is impossible for me to understand, because _you_ are impossible!"

"What's going on here," Yunus' voice cut in from behind Malik, the Dai glared at his daughter, waiting for Nadia to explain the situation but she just kept her back to them. Yunus noticed Malik's stare and then asked his daughter, "Nadia?"

"It's nothing," she forced out as she slammed vegetables into the pot and Malik gave a scoff before storming out of the room and returning to his own work.

Dinner was silent and tense between the three; Yunus looked between the two younger persons who refused to make eye contact with each other. The father was honestly impressed with all of the work that Nadia did, at one point she would have whined and complained about having to do any sort of chore. Now she was a grown woman and doing housework without even a peep, except for the silent glares she shot Malik when he wasn't looking. Nadia knew she was taking her anger out on him, which she was taking all of her frustrations out on him and the guilt was eating away at her. She needed to apologize to Malik…but that could wait, who knew how much longer she had with her father?

As the moon grew higher in the sky and the bureau began to settle for the night, Nadia decided instead of staying in her own room for the night, she would curl up against her father in the garden. Nadia felt like a little girl again, curled up against his side and completely safe in his arms. He still smelled the same as well, some might find it weird but there was a sort of mature smell that Nadia could associate with both of her parents, everyone did it subconsciously. "I don't want you to go," Nadia whispered to her father, her head resting on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders lightly as he stared up at the stars.

His heart throbbed at her quiet statement, "I know. But I have to."

Nadia sighed, clutching onto him tighter as she said, "I know too...it has never been this hard before, why now?"

"Because you miss them as much as I do," he stated simply and he didn't need to explain who 'them' were, she understood exactly who he meant.

"Will you be here when I wake up," she asked curiously.

Yunus nodded, "yes."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Amy122, oh no! I'm so sorry! I hope that pressure goes away =( Learn to take it easy and remember to give yourself "you-time" ! It's important and it'll help you relax! I'm happy to hear you enjoyed the story though!

FALLING-ANGEL24, oh yeah me too! Haha, but the idea was just to sort of put emphasis that her father is an assassin and it's not as though he can communicate 24/7 =)

Dragonsdaughter1, thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed it :)

My school year has started! So typing is very rare these days, I'm usually doing homework, sleeping, and exercising since I spend almost my entire day just sitting down at a desk to get work done. So I apologize to have to ask people to be patient ^^

Read, review, and enjoy!

**Chapter Six: Fear My Passion More**

For once in her life, Nadia couldn't wait for her father to be gone. Every day her father took her around town as though she was some sort of show pony and every day it would end with her being in that stupid rug shop where Khayat would speak to her nonstop, obviously her father felt this was a good choice if they continued to show up to their place in the evening, it wasn't that Khayat was annoying either, he just had a habit of saying the most annoying things to the point where Nadia would grow angry and excuse herself politely and leave. This bottled up emotion didn't help at the bureau either; she would often take it out on Malik somehow, which was starting to annoy him to the ends of the Earth. He only woke once in pain and when he had saw her he had cursed at her and barked at her to leave, he often went to sleep angry and so seeing her when he woke completely vulnerable was not something he wanted to be woken up to.

"I want you to continue seeing Khayat in my absence, I'll keep contact with his father," Yunus told his daughter as she stayed a great distance away from the horse but even Yunus could see her look of utter disbelief in her eyes, her scarf covering her mouth properly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Nadia said, crossing her arms.

Yunus turned to his daughter, "No, I'm not. I thought you liked him."

"Just because I _tolerate,_ him doesn't mean I like him," Nadia grumbled underneath her breath.

The father sighed in annoyance as he turned to her, "Nadia…"

"No, you came here just so you could find me a suitor and nothing more-"

"Because you are a woman, you need to be married," he hissed back, both keeping their voices low as to not cause a scene. The moment the statement left his mouth he knew he had messed up, her eyes widened and she stepped back as though he had struck out at her. "Nadia," he started to say apologetically.

"No, you're right," she said simply, "a proper woman should be married. I'll continue to visit Khayat."

Yunus was about to correct her, he felt terrible for what he had said. He had always been the one to inspire Nadia to be more than just some woman that obeyed the rules of society, and looking at that submissive look that she now had in her eyes, Yunus was reminded of his own wife. How she used to yell at him whenever Yunus would tell Nadia the killing points of where to push a knife in a man and when he taught his daughter to throw them as well. He touched her shoulder and was about to speak when someone called his name, he turned to see one of his companions mounting his own horse.

"We best be off Yunus if we plan on arriving to Masyaf on time," the man explained.

"Right," Yunus said and then turned to his daughter, "Nadia-"

"Bye," she hugged his middle.

He hugged her head and kissed the top of her head, "I'll write. I love you so much, Nadia."

"Love you too, Abba," she responded and then released him as he mounted his own horse and followed after the others with a final wave.

Malik watched her re-enter the bureau, he wasn't going to be the first to talk, especially how she behaved. She pulled down her scarf lazily and went over to his shelf and took down a book. Part of him wanted to yell at her, she had been nothing but bad to him and she expected everything to go back to normal? He clenched his jaw but ignored her altogether as he continued on his own work. He was full on determined to ignore her until he heard a sniffling noise.

Looking over he saw her fighting off tears, "Nadia? Are you-"

"Just don't," she forced out, putting up a hand.

Malik moved over to her calmly and she tried to push him away as she covered her face with her other hand, hiding herself from him, but he hugged her gently, "Shh, it's okay. You'll see him again."

She nodded her head into his chest as she continued to cry, she wasn't hugging him back but she wasn't pushing away anymore. She limply accepted the hug, curled into his chest calmly. Nadia collected herself finally and pulled away, Malik handing her a hankie to she could wipe her face, which she gratefully took and then looked at the spot where she had just been sobbing on his robes, "your robes-" she started to point out, but he cut her off.

"Don't think anything of it," he whispered to her, staring at her intently as she gave soft hiccups.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," he cut her off once more, she finally just fell silent and looked at him.

Nadia smiled at him as she whispered, "thank you."

Malik smiled back in kind, "you're most welcome." It was quiet for a bit and then Malik asked her, "do you want to go to the festival tonight?"

This caught her a bit off guard as she looked at him, "you actually want to go outside?"

"Well, I just thought it might cheer you up is all," Malik said a bit defensively, Malik never went out of the bureau unless it was absolutely necessary, most of the time he just sent Nadia on any errands he needed. Maybe going to a festival would cheer her up? But he was sort of starting to regret his offer since Nadia had questioned it as though he had suggested to paint the sky green or something to that affect.

Nadia smiled as she nodded her head, "yeah, that sounds lovely."

Later that evening, when the noises of the festival beginning were heard even from their small little bureau, Malik took Nadia out into Jerusalem. Children were shouting and screaming, running around taller person's feet as they raced ahead of their parents who shouted after them to be careful. Excitement was bubbling in the air and Malik looked to see Nadia grinning at some of the merchants who had stayed open and towards puppet shows that were being held. Music was ringing out the closer they approached the heart of Jerusalem, woman swayed to the beat enticingly, some sat on rugs and pillows and simply enjoyed themselves and watched. Malik and Nadia found themselves on such rugs and pillows, Nadia clapping along before a man came over to her and grabbed her hand to join in the dance.

"Go on," Malik chuckled when Nadia had looked towards him for approval, she took the offered hand and joined in the dance. Malik watched with a smile, he couldn't remember the last time either of them had been so relaxed and carefree, they enjoyed each other's company too but there had always been that tension. But now seeing her bubbling with joy in all of the excitement seemed as though that tension was just being washed away.

"Dance with me," Nadia had returned to him, holding out her hand.

Malik blushed and put up his hand, "No, I don't-"

She snatched his hand anyways and yanked him up with her, she shoved him towards the inner circle with the men while the ladies danced around in a larger circle around the guys. Malik felt awkward as he couldn't very well clap, but that awkwardness went away as Nadia returned to him and placed his hand in her's and the two jumped around to the beat, spinning and twirling as they danced until Malik was forced to break out into a grin at the very sight of her. _Careful Malik, you're walking on coals…_ his mind attempted to warn him, but he couldn't be bothered, not today. The song ended and Nadia returned them to their seats as she sat, laughing a bit and making the Dai raise an eyebrow.

"Who knew someone like you could dance," she said, grinning at him as they both lay back on the pillows.

"Nadia, I thought you said you couldn't come," looking upwards, Nadia's eyes widened a bit at the sight of a young man that Malik didn't recognize, "and where is your proper headdress?"

"I did say that…and I must have forgotten it," she admitted with an embarrassed shrug before she looked to Malik who was currently eyeing the man curiously. Who was he to boss around anyone? How did he know Nadia? "Malik this is my...um," she looked a bit perplexed as to what to call him.

Malik was staring intently at her as she seemed to completely loose her words, _silly girl_, he thought of saying before the other gentleman decided to introduce himself instead, "her father introduced us," _ah…a suitor_, Malik realized as he looked to the other man, his chest tightened as he watched the man look Malik up and down and then stop on his pinned sleeve. Nadia shifted a bit from the tension as the other man introduced himself, "Khayat," he held out his left hand to shake. Malik knew that the man had done this on purpose as he held out his right arm, "Oh, sorry I didn't realize…" Khayat mocked as he held out his right arm instead, the moment that Malik had his hand in his – he crushed it. He could see the younger man bite back a yell of pain as Malik calmly released his grip, feeling a bit satisfied as Khayat glared at Malik.

"And who is Malik, exactly," questioned Khayat, but the question was directed more so towards Malik who completely ignored him as he looked at the dancing people as though they were the most interesting thing in the world.

When Malik didn't answer, Nadia responded for him, "he's my friend, my father did explain that I was staying with a someone in Jerusalem."

"You're staying with him," Khayat asked, appalled. Out of his peripheral, Malik saw Nadia nod her head. "I don't believe your father explained that it was a man you were staying alone with. May I have a word with him?"

Malik suddenly understood why Nadia was so annoyed this entire week, the way that Khayat spoke to her, it was as though she was an air head or just an object. It annoyed him that Nadia was allowing herself to be spoken to in such a way even more so, where was that fire?

"He left this morning, I'm not certain when he'll be back," Nadia admitted, Malik could hear the slight pain in her voice.

Khayat must have heard it too as he said, "don't be sad. Your father is working, there's nothing to be sad about that."

"You can't tell her what she can feel," Malik suddenly said, he had been thinking it, but hadn't realized he had said it until both stared at him; Nadia with relief, and Khayat with anger.

"Nadia may I have a word with your friend," Khayat asked kindly, Nadia looked to Malik who simply gave a nod, she rose from the pillows and then walked away, looking at the two warily, but obediently leaving. _Where is this submission coming from?_ Malik was yelling in his head, he always accepted his culture about woman. They were objects; they did certain work, were found a proper suitor, bore him children, and raised those children. If you were lucky you found 'love' somewhere in that mess. But when it came to Nadia…

_Everything is different with Nadia._

"I don't know who you are, quite frankly I've never seen you around here," Khayat said calmly, to anyone else it would look like two people were just having a casual conversation on the weather, Malik's gaze swept through the crowd and landed on Nadia who had started dancing with a little boy. "So maybe you're not familiar with the customs here, but her father is getting paid for her to be married to _me_. You can't honestly say that what I'm asking is ridiculous, can you?"

"And what is it that you are asking me," Malik asked calmly, still watching Nadia.

"To allow Nadia a better future and to not get in the way of that future," Khayat stated calmly as he rose, "He'd do much better with me than some one-armed merchant."

This was true; Nadia had to physically take care of Malik. He could do fine on his own, he didn't _need_ her help, but there was only so much he could do if the Order were to kick him to the curb. This was always a possibility if their threshold in Jerusalem was discovered and then lost, Malik would be out of a job and there wasn't much he would be able to do then for the Order. Nadia, untrained to notice immediately when someone was looking at him, looked over her shoulder as she probably finally felt as though she were being watched. But seeing Malik she grinned in happiness. He smiled in return as he watched her excuse herself from the young boy and then move towards him, but Khayat came out of nowhere, grabbing her hand as the two spoke to each other. The body language was completely different from when Nadia spoke with Malik. She was as tense as a board and the hand that he didn't have in his hand was balled into a fist.

Nadia should be grinning at Khayat in happiness. Nadia should be relaxed when speaking to Khayat instead of Malik. Nadia should be sharing a bed with Khayat...not Malik.

The two seemed to agree to something as Khayat finally released her and she continued her journey back to Malik. He rose when he saw her, "I'm heading home."

"Aw, we just got here," Nadia said, following after him as he moved quickly down the street, "one more dance?"

"Not with me," Malik responded evenly as he kept moving.

Nadia looked perplexed as she ran to catch up with him, "Alright, what happened?"

"Nothing," came Malik's curt response.

"Then why are you walking away from me," Nadia asked.

"Enjoy the festival with your suitor, Nadia," Malik ordered.

Nadia had caught up with him but still had to jog to stay at his side, "I don't want to enjoy the festival with him. I came with you, so I'm leaving with _you_."

"That's not how it works anymore, Nadia," Malik said, finally stopping, Nadia stumbled a bit but looked to him as well.

She genuinely looked confused as she crossed her arms and asked, "so now that I have a suitor we can't be friends anymore?"

"We never were really friends to begin with," Malik pointed out, "everything is different now, Nadia-"

"Why? Why does everything have to be different," Nadia demanded almost childishly, she realized how she sounded and blushed a bit as she went on, "my father already changed on me, _please_ Malik don't push me away too."

Malik frowned as he started to walk; she kept at his side, staring at him almost like a kicked puppy, waiting on him to say something. He finally did, "there has to be boundaries-"

"Fine, I love boundaries," Nadia said automatically.

"You'll have to start seeing your suitor more, he might assume something we're not doing-"

"I can do that," Nadia said, the desperation was in her voice as she watched him carefully.

Finally Malik smiled, and her own face broke out into a grin as she looped her arm through his, the two walking side by side as Malik spoke up, "silly girl."

Nadia would quickly find out that she _didn't_ like boundaries. He no longer allowed her to stay in her room if he ever woke because of the phantom pain; he would stay awake and order her to return to her room and wouldn't fall asleep until she did. She had to wear her headdress even in the bureau now; it was already hot and stuffy in that room because of Jerusalem's unforgiving sun. She could no longer spend her evenings enjoying Malik's company once her chores were done and finished, he would force her to go see Khayat who worked hard for her affection and yet received very little.

But that didn't mean that they still didn't have time for each other.

"Why do men drink," questioned Nadia one afternoon, he was writing letters and contracts when she had asked the odd question.

"Everyone drinks, Nadia," Malik sighed mockingly.

"You know what I mean," Nadia said grinning, "Why do men drink wine?"

Malik thought about this for a moment, "Some enjoy the taste, have you ever tasted wine?"

"Women do not drink, you know that," Nadia said.

"Women also shouldn't be living with a single man while neglecting their suitor either," Malik countered.

Nadia shrugged, "Why else do men drink?"

She was cutting off his train of thought in his writing, he didn't mind it though; writing letters and contracts were boring. The Dai did so much research; all the assassin did nowadays was do the kill and end of story. "Some drink to forget," Malik said with a shrug.

"Why do you drink," Nadia asked.

Malik responded evenly, "to get rid of my headache."

"Your headache," Nadia asked.

"Yes, I've had them ever since you've arrived," Malik said calmly.

Nadia stuck her tongue out at him, but smiled nonetheless, "you love me."

_More than I'm willing to admit even to myself,_ Malik silently agreed. Instead he huffed a sigh and said, "don't you have plans with Khayat today?"

"Nope, Khayat and his father are traveling to Damascus," Nadia said with a grin.

"Don't look too happy," Malik scolded her lightly.

Nadia rolled her eyes, "Why not? I have seven whole days of freedom!"

Malik didn't respond to her antics, which she didn't mind too much as she continued with her book until it was snatched out of her grasp just as suddenly. She gave a "hey" but he closed the book and said, "come on."

"Where are we going," Nadia asked, but followed anyways as Malik took her outside the bureau. They walked through the city, Nadia calling out to ask him where they were going and actually hesitated a bit when he pulled her along to actually leave the city itself. He gave a gentle tug though and she followed along, smiling as they left the city and headed for the countryside. "Malik, where are we going," Nadia said as he slowed at a corral. He once more didn't answer her, simply went towards the stables and left her alone, he emerged once more with a horse and immediately Nadia tensed. She moved away from the horse immediately, staying as far away from the horse as possible, but Malik let go of the horse to grab her.

"Ah, ah, ah, come here," Malik said, pushing her toward the horse.

"No, Malik please," she twisted free and moved behind him instead.

Malik chuckled but the horse didn't seem to mind, only flattened her ears a bit in annoyance but didn't get startled at all by her behavior, "this is Dima, I've missed her a lot, she doesn't get to be ridden as much, but I loan her out so she can stretch her legs."

"She's pretty," Nadia admitted, the horse was a golden bronze color with dark, brown hair. She whinnied softly as though thanking her for the compliment, Nadia laughed with Malik at the action.

"Would you like to pet her," Malik asked. Nadia shook her head vigorously, but Malik reached out his own hand, Dima leaned into his touch eagerly and whinnied happily at the affection, "Come on, she's a sweetheart." Malik dropped his hand, weaving his hand with her own, it was shaking, but Malik raised her hand towards Dima's nose, his palm was the one touching the horse but her fingers were brushing Dima's face gently, Nadia let out a breath that wafted against Malik's face, a breath she hadn't even realized that she had been holding as Malik slowly slipped his hand free so that only Nadia was petting Dima. Malik turned his head to see her hazel eyes bright with excitement.

"He's so soft," Nadia whispered.

"She," Malik corrected calmly.

"Oh right," she said with a smile.

"Want to ride her," Malik asked, tensing and already preparing for the answer.

"No."

"Come on, it'll be fun," Malik insisted, already slipping a rope made reigns onto Dima, "she'll enjoy it."

"No, no, Malik, this is enough, please," Nadia said desperately, her warm body was gone from his back and he quickly turned and grabbed a hold of her.

Malik chuckled lightly as he made her approach the large creature, "come on now, Nadia, we don't have to move, just at least climb up on her. I'll be right behind you."

"Promise," Nadia asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Yes," he whispered just as quietly, as though they were both trying to share a secret.

"Okay, now just climb up there- yes, just like that, easy now, there we go," Malik instructed her how to get up and grinned when she was on top, she reached for him and Malik quickly took the hint, climbing up behind her. Dima anxiously swayed a bit, excited at the idea of being able to run for a bit. Malik slipped his hand around her waist, holding onto the reigns, Nadia was small enough that he didn't have to crane over her neck to see. He pulled at the reigns and the horse obediently started to move.

Nadia started panicking, "no! You said you wouldn't move!"

"No, I promised I'd be behind you the entire time," Malik said as he moved the horse onward, Nadia was clutching onto his legs in complete desperation, "Nadia calm down, Dima will panic if you keep moving around like that, she won't panic if _you_ don't panic." This seemed to still Nadia bit, but she was still tense with worry as she pressed herself against his chest, as though she might be able to mold into him and hide forever.

"I hate you," Nadia growled.

"You love me."

Malik allowed Dima to wonder where she wanted, the mare enjoying herself greatly and being able to move around. She didn't move more over a trot, if she did, Malik would give a soft 'woah' and pull on her reign to slow her down gently. Nadia stayed quiet and Malik was just about ready to give up and stop the horse when she suddenly spoke, "can she go faster?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Malik said, he slapped the reigns and Dima took off with just as much excitement as Nadia shouted in surprise. She held onto some of Dima's mane, the mare not minding in the slightest as Dima eagerly took off. Nadia was quiet for a moment and then she started cheering, Malik laughed with her as Dima charged faster and faster. Nadia clutched onto her mane to be holding onto something, but a massive grin was now on her face as Malik slowed down the mare and moved the horse towards the stables.

Malik got off first as Nadia laughed, "Oh my- I just rode a horse! I can ride a horse!" She attempted to get off, but slipped a bit when she forgot to swing over her other foot too and ended up crashing towards the ground. Malik caught her with one strong arm though with ease, panicked a bit at her fall, but she was still talking, not even taking notice of her own fall though, she just kept going, "you taught me to ride a horse, I mean I touched a horse, can we go again?"

"Slow down, Nadia, slow down," Malik laughed as the two looked at one another, both realizing their close proximity towards one another, their noses were close to touching. Nadia moved her first, dipping towards his lips, her gaze fixated on his dark, brown orbs which were watching her, entranced by her own actions. Their lips just started to brush when Malik jerked away, as though woken from some sort of dream.

"We can't- Nadia," Malik sighed, setting her down and moving away from her quickly, "why did you have to ruin this? Why did you have to ruin what we have?"

"I didn't ruin anything," Nadia said back, "you're just upset that you now realize it is too late."

"I am not upset," Malik argued.

Nadia gave a humorless laugh, "you're right, because for you to be upset would show that you actually care about someone else. That the great Master Assassin can no longer hide his true feelings from someone. And that frightens you."

"You're crazy," Malik spat back.

"Am I," she questioned with a raised eyebrow, "is it really so crazy for you to push me away-"

"You have a suitor, Nadia. It's not _right_. You have certain duties now, obligations; one's that I can't be there for. One's that I cannot be a part of," Malik said, his voice was pleading for her to understand.

"I don't care Malik! I want to ride horses with you, I want to read stories with you, I want to wake up at night and be there for you, I want _you_," Nadia said, taking a step closer and closer with each word.

"I can't give you a good future."

"But I still want a future with you," Nadia responded evenly with a sad smile.

"I'm judged by society, Nadia, you'll be judged too."

"We'll be judged together," Nadia said, close to him again, "you don't treat me like property Malik, you treat me like a person. Let me _be_ your person, Malik. Please."

How Malik wanted nothing more than to capture her in a kiss, an embrace, to promise her the world. He in haled deeply as he continued looking at her. "I can't- you have a suitor."

"And if I didn't," she whispered gently.

Malik stared at her for a moment, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest and his breath a bit labored as he thought of every terrible scenario possible if he gave in. If he just accepted the consequences and gave in to both of their desires. "Then I'd do this," he said in a defeated voice before he bent down and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her with a passion that Malik had never felt before, and she kissed back with just as much passion, she was inexperienced, as to be expected, but nonetheless Malik couldn't get over the taste of her, the small noises she made whenever they parted for breath, a mixture between a pant and a small whine of disappointment, he just had to capture her lips again, to silence that noise. He backed her up against one of the horse's stall, she willingly back-pedaled until she couldn't anymore. His hand ran over her, occasionally he would find his arm draped over her waist as he slept, but now he was awake and could feel every possible curve that her dress hid and he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted to remove her clothes-

Pushing himself away, Malik was panting. Her lips were swollen slightly, a slight pink color as she also worked to catch her breath, staring up at him calmly, "why do you always challenge me? Question me? Argue with me?"

"I fear your anger…but you won't hurt me," she admitted.

"You fear my anger," he asked, and then watched her nod her head a bit warily, as though he might get angry now. He gave a smirk as he leaned into her ear and whispered, "fear my passion more."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**I got so many reviews so quickly to posting up the 6th chapter that I worked really hard on the next one immediately! I will admit, some may be upset with this chapter because it does -not- focus on Malik/Nadia as much, but more on another relationship of Malik's. But I assure you that the next one shall have some sugary goodness to it! Now for some shout outs ;)

**LDen66,** thank you so much for the review! And don't worry there shall be plenty of tension still yet between the two ;) I hope you continue to read and review my story! And thank you so much on complimenting my writing, my writing was honestly improved and polished through a role-playing forum. Sadly I'm no longer apart of that forum because of a lot of drama, but I at least took with me the skills to be a better writer ^^ I am quite proud of myself.

**FALLING-ANGEL24,** haha! Not so fast =P Nadia still has a suitor ;)

**Amy122,** sorry to hear about your trouble finding a beta reader :s I re-read my own chapters, and it sometimes does not work as you may well now lol I would offer to be your Beta, but I randomly get pulled away from my computer altogether due to school so I feel that would be a bit unfair. Good luck in your search! I hope you find someone.

**Britanika, **your username reminded me of this tumblr conversation where people that were not from England and the US -shipped- our countries, like it was their OTP haha. Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this one as well and continue to review =)

**Fantasyfan4ever,** do not worry! I simply worked harder for reviews lol Sorry to hear about your laptop! And I hope by your review it means that it's fixed. And trust me I definitely understand what you mean about juggling school, I honestly couldn't imagine trying to juggle a job too.

Thanks everyone for the reviews! And enjoy =)

**Chapter Seven: Altair, the Eagle and Son of No-One**

He was just mesmerized by the very sight of her now, she was under a thin blanket, her dark, brown hair in that braid that it was always in, a few strands were still falling into her face though. Her own hazel eyes were staring back at him, raising an eyebrow as to what he was doing, but she stayed quiet, apparently enjoying the peace too. Nadia still wore clothes, both were fully dressed, but this time she was curled against him. Malik had wanted nothing more than to yank off her clothes and bed her then and there, but he had shown absolute restraint, she still had a suitor, that would have to be dealt with before he could have his way with her. Until then, he would settle for chaste kisses and looking at her the way he was looking at her right now.

"Malik, stop it," Nadia said, her tan cheeks darkening.

"Stop what," Malik asked calmly.

Nadia blushed and looked around as though someone might over hear her, "stop looking like you want to devour me."

"But I do," Malik stated calmly.

Nadia smiled at that, but then realization dawned on her and Malik watched as worry cross her features, "What about-"

"Don't," Malik cut in, "not just yet."

"But Malik, what if-"

"Please," Malik said, and Nadia fell silent, snuggling closer to him instead and falling silent. He kissed her forehead, he already knew exactly what she wanted to ask. _What about Khayat?_ And he didn't have an answer, he had to properly follow what her father has already done for her, whether he liked it or not. The only other option would be to run away with her, but he couldn't do that because at the moment he was a Dai. He had to run this bureau for the Order, and it was the only way he could continue to be close to the Order that he was so angry with. Could he give up the Order for Nadia? He looked down at her, and he honestly couldn't find an answer to that question. _What if my father won't listen?_ That one was easier, Malik would make him listen. He had Nadia now, for how long was uncertain, her suitor could already have a set date for their wedding. Usually the woman didn't know that far in advanced as to when it would be, she was just expected to show up, look beautiful, and have a good time. _What happens when Khayat comes back and we still haven't figured out us?_ That would be harder, Malik wasn't certain if he could stand the idea of her leaving him for Khayat to woo her and possibly kiss her. His arm tightened around her waist possessively at the thought of someone else having their hands on Nadia. It wasn't that he thought of Nadia as _his_, but at the same time he did think of her as his. Nadia wasn't property, it took Nadia to make Malik realize this; but she was his in the sense of she had said that she wanted _him_.

Heaving a sigh, Malik suddenly rose from the bed, "you ruined it."

"I'm sorry," Nadia murmured, actually sounding apologetic as she pressed herself against his back. She put one hand on his shoulder, as she laid kisses on his bare back gently, trying to kiss away the tension. "But what are we going to do- ah!"

Malik had suddenly turned with a grace and poise that could only come with training and for a moment with him above her like that, she was sort of afraid that he was going to plunge a hidden blade into her chest. But she relaxed quickly, what a silly thought, Malik would never harm her on purpose.

"You worry too much, can't we just enjoy the rest of the time that…_he_ is not here," Malik asked.

Nadia frowned, "but shouldn't we figure out what our move is before Khayat-" Malik narrowed his eyes in dislike, but she went on, "-comes back?"

Malik hung his head in defeat and rolled off of her and was up once more, Nadia felt a bit guilty for trying to look out for them, but she knew it was the right thing to do. Exiting his room, she went and changed into a new dress and then immediately grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment.

_Dear Abba,_

_Something has happened, I am fine, but I must request that you return to Jerusalem at your earliest convineince. Please, father, I wouldn't ask you to return unless it actually meant a lot to me. Please send back your response._

_Safety, peace, and love,_

_Nadia _

She sent it just as she heard the sound of boots landing on the ground in the garden; she looked in to see a young man enter the bureau. He didn't look that much older than her; he gave her a polite nod in greeting and then gave his full attention to the grumpy Dai. Nadia left them alone, she felt like she was prying on business if she listened in, so she set to work on cleaning the ink pots she hadn't cleaned last night because of last night. After the stables, they had returned to the bureau, often times ducking into alleys just so that they could get their hands on one another before continuing their brisk pace. Some times in their haste, they would accidentally bump into other citizens, they had shouted or grumbled in annoyance but had said nothing more against it. This time in Jerusalem was not one to cause a scene at all.

"Be certain to stay out of sight and not cause any need of suspicion with the guards," Malik warned after the Novice who was already running outside to complete his task. Malik sighed as Nadia placed breakfast in front of him, "stupid boy, he better be careful."

"It's cute how you care," Nadia said, leaning on his work space, he gave her a look of annoyance, but continued to scribble away in his notebook with his right hand.

"I only care because it could potentially reflect poorly on me," Malik insisted.

Nadia smirked at him, "oh really? I don't think that's the case at all. I think you care for all of them, even Alt-"

"_Don't say his name,_" Malik had said so quickly and with so much hate that Nadia had actually taken the time to straighten up in alarm, Malik tried to keep writing, but his hand started trembling and finally he cursed in pain and sat on the stool, holding onto his stump. Nadia felt guilty, she moved around the work station and knelt down and attempted to roll up his pinned sleeve to reveal his stump, but Malik jerked away. "Nadia, please," he silently tried to get her to walk away from him. But she didn't listen as instead she placed her hands on his stump through the cloth, making him try to jerk away, but then she started kneading the flesh. Massaging the pained flesh tenderly, and Malik actually went slack in completely in utter surprise as the pain went away immediately.

He was so wrapped up on how good it felt, and a bit surprised at how good it felt to have someone even touch his stump, that he barely heard her whisper, "I'm sorry."

Malik looked down to her and heaved a sigh, "don't be…Altair and I used to be very close, practically brothers, not just within the Brotherhood. He just did a lot of things, he changed. The attack on Masyaf, losing my arm, killing Ka-"

"He caused the attack," her hands had ceased and Malik actually found himself wanting to groan and be at her mercy just so she would continue. He nodded her head as he watched her seem to battle something in her own mind as she continued to gently massage his stump, undoing knots in tendons and muscles that had been there for a very long time.

And then Malik realized what exactly it was that he had said, "Your brother and mother."

Nodding her head, Nadia asked in a whisper, "Am I a monster if I say if none of that happened…I would have never met you?"

"No," Malik said after a pause, smiling a bit, "it's odd and sad that certain events had to transpire in order for us to even know the other existed."

Once she was finished, she released her grip on him and rose from where she had knelt beside him, and then returned to finish her work in the other room.

_The last place I want to be is in Jerusalem,_ Altair grumbled in his head as he roughly loaded his mare. The horse whinnied in protest, fidgeting in her stall and shooting Altair a sort of glare as Altair continued to pack for his journey. The mare finally having enough reared her head back and nipped at Altair to the point where the assassin had to jump out of the way or be bitten.

"Hey," Altair shouted back at the horse, the mare whinnied in response as though to shout back in retaliation. Altair huffed as he checked his newly acquired equipment; he was practically once more his rightful rank again. But Malik would be quick to shoot down the assassin. _And he has every right to,_ Altair sighed as he felt the familiar guilt eating at his stomach for what he had done, he couldn't apologize for what he had done, it was impossible for Altair. So how did he communicate his deepest apologies for what he had done? No, it was just better to push away the guilt and continue having his brother hate him, Altair deserved it and he definitely did not deserve forgiveness.

He finished packing, a bit gentler because he was going a bit slower, hoping to prolong having to ride out to Jerusalem. He finally opened the gate for his mare to walk out, guiding her outside; she obediently followed, pushing her head against his back in some way to comfort him. Altair rubbed her head in gratitude and then climbed up, "it's going to be more dangerous, you know. Templars will notice me almost immediately now with everything I have done." His horse gave a snort as though to challenge his words and Altair smiled before kicking her into a trot and weaving through the city of Masyaf and on the road once more.

His ride would be anything but uneventful, the moment he had leaped over the gate and into open territory, guards were immediately on Altair. A few times he had to race up eagle points just to get away and then quickly to a leap of faith. He wasn't out running his opponent, simply trying to keep out of his eye sight. Most days he could make the journey in just one full day, but Altair had packed accordingly as the fights had slowed him down tremendously. He removed his horse's reigns, not worried about her running away, and set up camp. The horse grazed lazily and eagerly ate apples that Altair set out for her, snorting her appreciation before laying down beside him and settling for the night. Altair used the horse's saddle as a pillow, leaning against it as he stared into the little fire he had made, nothing big enough to cause unwanted attention.

"_Malik, Malik, slow down-"_

"_Have you not done enough already," Malik had yelled at Altair, it was shortly after Solomon's temple, Malik's arm was heavily bandaged and by the looks of it painful as Malik continued to pack, "I thought I had made it very clear of what I thought of you when we spoke to Al Mualim."_

"_You were simply angry," Altair said dismissively, "surely you aren't that mad at me, how was I supposed to-"_

"_YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED," Malik back handed Altair roughly, the ex-Master Assassin stood frozen as Malik shoved the last items into a bag and threw it over his good shoulder, "I warned you, Altair. But your _arrogance_ got the best of you. You are not my brother anymore, Altair."_

_Altair moved out of his way as he moved out of the way, but he would not give the wounded assassin peace as he followed after him, "Not in arms, but surely still in blood. Malik! Don't act like you're the only one hurt by Kadar's de-"_

"_Don't you dare," Malik stopped, turning on Altair so fast that Altair thought he was going to be hit again, but Malik didn't, "you have _no_ right to speak his name, you have _no_ right to mourn his death, you lost that right when you threw _both_ of us to those Templar dogs! You didn't have to watch him die, Altair, completely helpless-" he balled his fist and looked like he might hit Altair again before he returned to leaving the guarded castle, "leave me be, Altair."_

"_Brother-"_

"_Do not call me that," Malik warned._

"_Malik-"_

"_I SAID LEAVE ME," Malik yelled, this time not turning to face him but yelling over his shoulder, "OR WILL YOU NOT EVEN GIVE ME THE LUXURY OF ALLOWING FOR ME TO LEAVE IN PEACE? ARE YOU THAT SELFISH?"_

_Altair was truly hurt, though he didn't show it. Malik had been the parents that Altair never had, the older man had looked out for him and Kadar on that farm. The three would run in the sun and wrestle, Altair could never imagine a time when Malik had turned his back on Altair, and the sight of the man's retreating form was like a stab in the back more than anything else. What hurt more was that he realized that Malik _truly_ wanted him dead, one life for another._

Grey eyes opened once more, the twittering of birds in the early dawn had woken the assassin almost immediately. He rose from his slumber; the fire had gone out some time last night. He stretched his legs slightly stiff from the journey yesterday, his back cracked loudly in protest as he leaned back as well. His horse was already up, snoozing while standing, apparently had woken some time ago. The mare looked to her rider though the moment he had gotten up. Altair rubbed her fur in greeting before he grabbed the saddle and placed it on his horse once more, she fed her more apples, which she eagerly ate and then shook her main as he rubbed her ears. He smiled, Malik used to say that he took care of his horse better than he took care of most people.

"Come, we have a long journey," Altair said as he got onto the mare with ease and then led her back out to the country. The ride was a bit more relaxed, there wasn't as much conflict because the early dawn made it hard to recognize who Altair was, and most guards were tired or switching shifts and were not paying as much attention as they should. The cloud coverage helped as well, but Altair didn't like traveling in the rain too much and so pushed his horse, encouraging her to keep a brisk pace even when Altair lowered his head to hide himself in plain sight in front of the guards.

By the time he arrived in Jerusalem it was pouring. Jerusalem rarely got any rain, but when it did rain, it poured. Altair grumbled in dislike as he put his horse in a stable first, making certain she would be well cared for during his absence and then went to work, blinding in with monks to walk straight past the guards. His reputation seemed to have followed him here, as guards were suspicious from him from the very start.

Finally, he managed to arrive to the bureau relatively unharmed. He pulled away the tarp that Malik or the woman might have put up, to stop the rain from flooding the bureau. He dropped down and repositioned the tarp and shook himself of water, he was soaking wet. He yanked off his hood before pausing as he heard something rather odd.

Malik was giving soft groaning noises. Altair furrowed his brow, torn between curiosity to see and turning and exiting the bureau. But it was raining. "Right there," a feminine voice suddenly asked and Malik eagerly agreed and encouraged her to keep going. "Just like that". Altair finally couldn't take it anymore as he carefully approached the doorway and examined what was going on…

Nadia, the woman, was massaging Malik's stump, Malik looked to be like he was having the time of his life. When had the two gotten close enough that Malik would allow someone to touch his stump? He thought of bursting in and offering a snide comment, but he simply pushed his back against the wall and decided that being silent would be best. He walked back towards the entrance and this time simply stood there, waiting for the groans to stop.

"Safety and peace, Malik," Altair said after waiting a couple minutes after Malik had thanked Nadia.

"Were it that the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today," Malik snapped back, his attitude had not improved at all and suddenly Altair wished he had taken the opportunity to best Malik and burst in when he was in obvious pain and vulnerability.

He opted to simply just tell him why he was there, "Al Mualim has marked Majd Addinf or death. What can you tell me about him?"

Altair's gaze landed on the woman as she entered the room with tea and offered Altair a towel, he thought of dismissing her but he saw the careful way that Malik was looking at him. Instead he took it and nodded his thanks, his politeness towards the woman was rewarded, "Salahuddin's absence has left the city without a proper leader, and Majd Addin has appointed himself to play the part. Fear and intimidation get him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position."

"That ends today," Altair stated calmly after wiping the rain off of him and dabbing at his soaked robes, Nadia retreated out of the room to give the two men some privacy once more.

"You speak too readily," Malik scolded him, "This is not some slaver we're discussing. He rules Jerusalem and is well protected because of it. I suggest you plan your attack carefully, get to better know your prey."

"With your help I will," Altair assured without even thinking of his words, "Where would you have me begin my search?"

"What's this? You're actually asking for my assistance instead of demanding it. I'm impressed," Malik didn't wait to mock Altair, and once more he wished he had taken his chance to burst in on Malik and humiliate him.

"Be out with it," Altair said, his tone warning Malik.

Malik shrugged his right shoulder; Altair's gaze fell to the hidden stump as the guilty cloud started to weigh bricks in his stomach. He kept his face neutral though and focused on the Dai's words, "As you wish. Here's where I would look. First, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here. There are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one. The other is in the streets, near a synagogue."

"Thank you for the help, Dai," Altair said respectively.

Malik glared, "don't foul this, Altair."

With that, Altair left, no longer wanting to be mocked by the bureau leader if possible. Malik looked after Altair, he had grown a lot, not even a jab was given or thrown back at Malik. Part of him was angry if Altair felt that he should just take it, that he should just roll over and take Malik's mockery out of pity. "Stupid man," Malik said as Nadia re-entered the room after hearing Altair leave.

"Do you think he is sorry for what he did," Nadia asked him gently, worried the subject might upset Malik again.

The Dai looked to her for a moment and heaved a sigh, "I think he feels guilty, yes. And he deserves it."

Nadia knew what she was about to say was like tip-toing on egg shells, "do you think anyone truly deserves that, Malik?"

"He broke the tenants," Malik objected.

"He _broke_ them, but he is obviously working to redeem himself," Nadia said.

"Redeem himself only so that he can bare his rank once more," Malik said with disdain.

Nadia nodded her head, "or to redeem himself to you."

"Doubtful," Malik said.

"You really think so," Nadia asked with an innocence that was truly questioning if he believed that himself. Malik frowned and turned away from her, focusing on his work as she moved around the counter and pressed herself against him, hands wrapped around his middle as he continued to scribble in his book in preparation of Altair's return. "Sometimes it's hardest to forgive someone without them asking for that forgiveness," Nadia whispered against his back.

Malik frowned a bit at that, but nodded his head to show her that he understood. Just how Altair had stood before him and took Malik's harsh words without a single comeback showed that the man was changing, but there was still this doubt and worry that he was simply doing it out of guilt or pity. He wanted Malik to change because he knew what he had done was wrong, and Malik worried that if he did offer the man forgiveness, his arrogance would quickly return and once more Altair would be the man that Malik did not know. He wasn't certain if he could go through that a second time, watching his brother in arms and bond changing into a person that not even Malik recognized.

The Dai heaved a sigh as he looked to the doorway where Nadia was often in, doing some sort of work just as much as Malik. He wanted to close his book and stash away his notes and just be in there with Nadia, her very presence was soothing and calming to Malik, even if she asked the oddest of questions or said the strangest things, the innocence that poured from her mouth was much enjoyable.

Altair would finish, a bit in a bad mood of all the work that had to be done in order to better understand his prey, but he was slowly learning the advantage of seeking this knowledge himself than getting it from a Dai. As he dropped into the bureau, he could only hear the scrapping of a quill across parchment, Altair entered the bureau leader's room and immediately his gaze fell to the empty sleeve that blew in a gentle breeze.

"What news, novice," Malik's sharp tongue cut him off of his train of thought.

"I am not a novice," Altair argued.

Malik didn't even look up from his writing, "a man's skill is defined by his actions, not the markings on his robe."

"We can trade barbs, or do Al Mualim's work. It's your decision." Altair glared, his foul mood only growing worse with the blows.

"Then be out with it," Malik snapped impatiently, finally tearing his eyes away from his work and onto Altair. And once more Altair felt as though Malik wanted nothing more than for Altair to burn into a flame right on the spot underneath the furious Dai's gaze. _You deserve this and much worse, though. Years you will harbor this guilt, and it's all because you wouldn't heed his warnings,_ Altair's mind persisted as he finally shook his head and went on.

"Jerusalem Regent, Majd Addin is holding a public execution not far from here. It's sure to be well guarded but it's nothing I can't handle. I know what to do," Altair assured, feeling a bit confident in his report.

But his report didn't appear to be satisfactory for the bureau leader, "And that is why you remain a novice, in my eyes. You cannot know anything, only suspect. You must expect to be wrong, to have overlooked something. _Anticipate_, Altair. How many times must I remind you of this?" When Altair had spoken of his plan so certainly, Malik feared that the execution just might turn into a Solomon's Temple yet again, his arrogance always lingering in the back of his mind, and where did this arrogance even come from?

"As you wish," was Altair's only response to Malik's harsh tone, and he couldn't hold back as he asked, "Are we done?" The assassin wanted nothing more to be out of the Dai's presence, the sight of the man's missing arm was still painful to even look at.

"Not quite. There is one more thing. One of the men to be executed is a brother, one of us. Al Mualim wishes for him to be saved. Do not worry about the actual rescue; my men will take of that. But you must ensure Majd Addin does not take his life," Malik explained, thinking of the novice that had not heeded his warning. Arrogance was truly a dangerous foe for those within the Order.

"I won't give him the chance."

"So I hope," Malik sighed, producing a feather once more, and saying nothing more to Altair. Said assassin goes into the garden to rest before the execution, sitting close to the small fountain and close to the entrance.

Nadia entered the room, glanced at Malik calmly and then moved into the garden and approached Altair calmly, "anything I can get for you, assassin?"

_Telling me how to win Malik's forgiveness would be a good start,_ Altair thought to himself, he looked at her carefully and then his gaze fell to a small hickey on her neck. She was not wearing her headdress and so it was very apparent, she seemed to realize where his gaze was as she quickly pulled her hair over her shoulder to hide it. A blush was evident on her cheeks as she looked to now be wishing she hadn't offered at all, it was their custom for the woman to service a guest. _Does she have a suitor now? No, she wouldn't look so embarrassed…would she?_ Altair watched her for a long time, sort of enjoying her fidgeting in front of him as he examined her further.

"Nothing, thank you," she nodded her head and Altair watched her practically run from the garden. Altair merely grinned, how interesting.

_My dear father,_

_Forgive my impatience and my persisting nature, but as I wrote in my last letter, I would not have asked you to return to me if it wasn't of the upmost importance. Be kind to your daughter and please send a letter with some sort of response. I will try not to send another._

_Love,_

_Nadia_

There was nothing more thrilling to the great Altair than killing. He could not imagine doing anything else with his life besides pouncing on helpless guards and shoving his blade into the templar's neck as he unseathed his sword and turned to the other guards to take them on. Most assassin's would run, hide, become anonymous once more and then simply return to the bureau. But not Altair, if he was going to fend off any guards, he might as well as kill them all.

One guard lunged forward, a poor mistake as Altair side stepped and shoved his sword backwards, impaling the man and then yanking his weapon free to other guards. The crowd had dispersed long after Altair had pounced onto the stage, like a lioness pouncing on the back of a large wildebeest. Altair was hardly out of breath, but he could see the guard's getting nervous and edgy, some had already ran off long ago. When his blade had tasted the blood of the last guard, Altair calmly walked away from the scene, ducking into an alleyway and keeping to the shadows and rooftops to avoid detection once more. He dropped down in the bureau once more, the fight putting him in a good mood.

"Jerusalem needs a new ruler," Altair stated simply, handing the feather to Malik.

Malik took the feather and placed it in his book, "So I have heard."

Altair stayed where he was for a moment and finally cocked a brow in question, "What's this? No words of wisdom for me? Surely I have failed in some spectacular fashion.

"You performed as an Assassin should, no more, no less," Altair listened intently, but he couldn't even hear the slightest tone of begrudging or disdain in the ex-Master Assassin's voice, "That you expect praise for merely doing as told however, troubles me."

The cowl hid his eye roll, and Altair was thankful for it as he knew very well that the Dai could still throw things at him, "It seems everything I do troubles you."

"Reflect on that," Malik said calmly, "but do so on your way back to Masyaf. Your work here is done."

"I had these clean for you, Assassin Al-Sayf mentioned that the Templars were keeping an eye out on you," Nadia said, "bloody robes will certainly draw suspicion."

Altair took the white robes, he saw in his peripheral how Malik was watching him carefully. He wasn't used to thanking woman for doing labor work, such as washing his spare robes to be certain for travel, but something told Altair that if he didn't speak up soon, the Dai's impassive mood would quickly turn sour. "Thank you, Nadia."

"Are you leaving," she asked him abruptly as he had turned to leave. He looked to Malik as though to silently ask him 'what's with this woman?' He nodded. She turned to Malik, "could we follow him out and possibly ride Dima?"

"Who's Dima," Altair asked in confusion. _Did Malik really keep the mare that I had given him when we were novices?_ He looked to Malik as though for an explanation or an answer to his thought.

Malik didn't respond to him, nor did he look ashamed as he responded calmly, writing in his book, "Altair does not want either of us bothering him."

"Please," Nadia asked, moving up to the counter top.

"Nadia, he doesn't-"

"I would not mind," Altair suddenly said, Malik was able to control his surprise with a glare, while Nadia cheered happily and rushed into her closet to retrieve her headdress. Malik gave him a questioning look, but Altair said nothing as he used the Dai's private quarters to change and then packed up his sullied robes. He honestly wanted to see the mare himself, curious if he actually kept the horse or not.

The trio left, guards glanced towards them, their eyes landing on Altair immediately and sometimes the assassin was forced to blend in with Nadia and Malik or sit on a bench while the two walked ahead. Soon the three were outside of the grounds though, Nadia ran ahead to the stables excitedly, the two assassins said nothing. Nadia had spoke endless chatter to the two the entire way, the silence that now rang out between the two was practically deafening. _Apologize. Speak. Say _something_, you idiot._ Altair's own mind yelled at him, but his ego would not take the hit of being the one to apologize to Malik, he ground his teeth together as he entered the stables just as Nadia moved the horse out into the corral.

Altair grabbed his own horse, checking his supplies for his journey back and making certain that she was not hungry before grabbing the reins and walking with his own mare on the outside of the wooden fence. He approached Malik, his horse bobbing beside him as he walked until Altair stood next to Malik.

Silence once more.

Altair recognized the brown mare that happily galloped underneath Nadia, taking to the girl's orders with ease. The assassin broke the silence, "you kept her."

Malik tensed a bit, forcing himself not to look at Altair as he simply stated, "she's a good horse."

"I thought you would have sold her," Altair admitted, he didn't look at Malik either. If anyone were to look upon them, they would appear to be more of talking to themselves; they weren't close to each other at all, both were tense, and neither were looking at the other.

"Why sell a good horse," Malik said through a sigh as though this was reason enough to keep a horse, which it truly was.

"Because _I_ gave her to you," Altair stated simply.

Malik fell silent, not having a clever retort to say, he simply said, "Masyaf is a long way away."

Altair looked at Malik calmly, finally looking at him. Malik's gaze was fixated on Dima…but no, Altair looked again, it was on Nadia who had gotten off the horse and was now playing a childish game of tag. "You love her?"

"Return to the mentor like the lapdog you are, _novice,_" Malik spoke quickly, now glaring at Altair.

He opened his mouth to retort, to say something more, but instead settled for climbing onto his horse, "safety and peace, Malik."

"I shall have both when I can no longer see you."

Malik didn't watch, his gaze fixated on Nadia, his anger ebbing away. His shoulders slackened, "Alt-"

"Hyah," Altair had already kicked his horse after getting comfortable in the saddle, his horse obeyed, shooting off and away from Malik. The Dai watched the retreating form, huffing a sigh as he rested his arm on the corral and rubbed his forehead as though to rub away his thoughts.

A furry face pressed against his hand, Dima nickering kindly. Malik rubbed her nose soothingly as Nadia pranced over to Malik, but her grin fell the moment she saw the somber expression on Malik's face. "What's wrong?"

Malik looked to her, Nadia's face contorted in concern and immediately the one-armed male felt his gloom ebb away as he smiled kindly, "nothing. We should return home before it gets too dark out, Addin's reign may be no more, but there are still idiots that run around at night."

Nadia nodded in agreement, taking Dima back to the stables and then following after Malik calmly. There was a silence for a moment, and then Nadia asked one of her infamous, random questions…

"Why are there stars at night, but not in the day?"


End file.
